


The Longest Path

by spacedaydreamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, World Travel, vaati gets freed from his sword time-out to travel with two brothers in botw era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 36,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Vaalni and Octavo were young when the calamity happened. They couldn't remember it, but the scars it'd left on their world was obvious. Though the twins were young, they both had their determination... even if the world was hurting and hope was lost, they had goals of their own.Of course, all of that would change when Vaalni decided to draw a certain blade... because the wind demon residing within it had his goals too, no matter the cost.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. After Calamity

The great calamity happened when they were only three years old. Vaalni couldn’t really remember anything about it… the closest he got was a sense of dread, and remembering that his parents had gone away for a while.

Being so young, it’d been impossible for him to understand what was going on. However, even still, he’d been perceptive enough to understand _something_ was happening- Vaalni and his brother had both been quieter than usual, keeping to themselves while the adults left in the village all grew quiet.

Waiting for their parents to return had been long. Asking where they were returned no answers… they were just hushed and told _soon_ , while the hours passed by.

They were lucky, they’d someday realize. Their parents had returned home after many long and lonely hours, but many hadn’t. Vaalni and Octavo hadn’t been able to understand what it’d meant at the time, just happy to see their parents again… but the world had changed forever.

Both of them grew up on stories of the great calamity. They were told time and again of the unyielding courage of the chosen hero and the princess of destiny, and of how the princess still fought to hold back the great evil that resided in the land. Vaalni it fascinating, while Octavo always had to hold back a frown- he hated the idea of Ganon too much to take any comfort in the heroes that they were waiting for.

And waiting for was the best way to put it, truly- that was the sheikah’s duty, now. To wait for master Link to re-awaken, and support him in his quest to defeat calamity Ganon once he did. Their parents said as much, and lady Impa, the village leader, wasn’t someone to argue with.

Not that Vaalni _wanted_ to, though. He was an eager child, throwing himself into training as soon as he could. As soon as he could walk, he was trying to copy the adult sheikah- he never got far, but he’d always try.

“Hey… Octavo?” It was late at night in their shared room, long after they’d supposed to have gone to bed. “’Tavo? Are you up? ‘Taaaaavoooooo…”

“ _Shhhh_ , Vaal.”

“Oh. Did I wake you up?”

“No. But you’re gonna get in trouble if our parents hear you.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Vaalni just laughed, rolling over on his bed so he could look at his twin. “D’you think we’ll be allowed to do missions soon?”

“We’re just little kids, no way… I dunno why you’re so excited about it, anyways…”

“Because! We have to be ready to help the hero and the princess!”

“…I guess, yeah…”

Vaalni couldn’t understand why his brother didn’t seem excited. After all, it was the sheikah’s _sworn purpose_ \- that’s what everyone said! And the child was nothing if not enthusiastic, the sort who’d cling to the words of others with his eyes wide in awe. He was excited for what his future was _sure_ to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I've been working away at this fic for a really long time now, so I'm happy that it's finally ready for posting. I know this was a short starting chapter, but I promise there's plenty more where this came from. This was a really fun fic to make, so I hope you look forward to it!


	2. Those peaceful, golden days

“Hey, Vaal.”

“What’s up, ‘Tavo?”

“Have you…. have you ever wondered what things would’ve been like if we… if we hadn’t been born sheikah?”

“Huh? No, why would I wonder something like that?”

“I mean, I just… I think about it sometimes. What it’d be like to just… be a normal hylian.”

“Why would you wonder about something like that?” Vaalni found himself laughing, patting his brother on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, bro! You’re gonna be _fine_. We were born for this, right?”

“No, Vaalni- that’s what I _mean_.” Octavo paused for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh. “Have you never… wished that you’d been born someone else? Someone who didn’t have this… ‘destiny’ pushed onto them like that?”

“Well… no. I mean… I think it’s good, don’t you? We’ve got something to _do_ , something _important._ Not many kids can say that!”

“I… I guess…”

Vaalni didn’t get it, honestly. He often found himself struggling to understand what Octavo meant when he’d bring up things like this… it just didn’t make sense to him. So, it was easy to just write it off- after all, his brother was probably a lot smarter than he was. He was just thinking about deeper stuff that Vaalni didn’t bother dwelling on.

Though they were different, they did still spend much time together- all their training was together, and they ended up spending most of their free time together as well. There weren’t very many children in the village, and they were the only kids their age… so it just worked out that they tended to keep to themselves.

Their particular favourite game was a mix between tag and hide and seek between the two of them. They’d hide in the trees outside the town, while also trying to catch each other. Vaalni was better at it, until Octavo inevitably managed to get him to open his mouth- his greatest weakness was always just how much he wanted to _talk_ , which made it pretty easy to figure out where he was.

“Hey, ‘Tavo?”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I was thinking about what you were talking about earlier, about wondering what it’d be like to not be a sheikah.” The two had taken a momentary truce, sitting in a tree to have a snack. “I mean, our lives would _definitely_ be _really_ different, wouldn’t they?”

“Yeah, a lot different.”

“But, I mean… I think it’s exciting! We’ve gotta be ready to help the princess and the hero, whenever they need us- don’t you think it’s important? And in the meantime, there’s a lot of people we can help! Maybe we’ll even learn how to fight guardians and stuff! Papa says they’re pretty scary, but I bet you’d be able to take them down!”

“No way… you’re better at all this stuff than I am.” Octavo just sighed, crossing his arms. “Besides, I wouldn’t _want_ to face off with a guardian. Something like that would _kill_ you if you messed up.”

“Sure, but what’s life without a little danger?”

“Vaalni… there’s a difference between some excitement and being an idiot. We’re both just kids, anyways- and I wouldn’t wanna risk my life over something so dumb. The blood moon brings guardians back, too… so even if you took it down, it wouldn’t matter.”

“Well, _you’re_ no fun.”

“Better a no-fun than _dead_.”

“Idiot. What sort of ninja fears death?”

“A _smart_ one.” The voice belonged to neither of them, and the boys looked down to see their father standing in the trees below them, arms folded. “Courage isn’t just acting recklessly and throwing yourself into danger. Knowing your abilities and limits is _smart_ \- you _must_ understand that.”

“Yes, papa…” Vaalni jumped down out of the tree, landing in front of him. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. Just aim to do better, okay?”

“Okay…”

Their father patted him on the head with a gentle smile, before looking up to where Octavo was still seated. The three of them spoke for a short while, about village gossip and whatever random things came to mind… eventually it was time to go home for the night, though.

It was nice, the days passing by like this. Happy, aimless days, filled with conversations about nothing and training to pass the time. Even if the world had almost come to an end, it was easy to forget about that in their little village- it would be nice for things to never change. For things to always be happy, just like this.


	3. Separate paths

They were thirteen when Octavo received his lute. There’d been a traveling bard who’d been injured nearby, fleeing from a band of bokoblins- it had been their father who’d rescued him, bringing the hylian man into the village to heal up.

It was the first time either of the boys had ever met anyone from outside the village, immediately overwhelmed by curiosity. After all, this was someone they’d never met before! Their whole world was inside one tiny village, so it was natural they’d been curious.

More than anything though, Octavo was _fascinated_ by the instrument on the man. He’d been completely unable to pull himself away, hovering over him until his curiosity finally got the better of him.

“What is that thing?”

“This? It’s a lute, a sort of instrument.”

“Wow… can I hear what it sounds like?”

The man chuckled, nodding his head as he took it in his hands to play properly. It was a _beautiful_ instrument, and Octavo found himself even more entranced by it than before. It sounded different from anything they had here in Kakariko.

“Incredible… thank you, mister!”

“The name’s Clave. I can show you how to play it, if you’d like?”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Yeah, really.”

For the first time in his life, Octavo could understand the excitement Vaalni had always felt during their lessons. It made his heart pound with excitement- he was going to learn how to play something so _cool!_

And, even better, it wasn’t even that hard to play. Something about it just came naturally to him, and practicing was _fun_. He even got compliments from his family when they happened to notice him practicing with Clave, smiling with pride.

This was fun. This was what Octavo _wanted_ to do.

And so, when he heard that Clave was going to be leaving soon…he made up his mind.

“Can I… can I go with you?”

“Huh?”

“I wanna keep playing this instrument! It makes me _happy_ \- this is what I _want_ to do, I know that for sure!”

“Hey, I mean… you can keep the lute, bud. You don’t have to worry about that, I’ll be able to find another.”

“No! I mean… I just… I want to be a musician! I don’t _want_ to be stuck here, doing stuff that… it’s never made me happy! Not like this!”

“Look, Octavo… I really am touched, but I’m not gonna just steal you away from home. If… if you _really_ want to come, you’ve gotta ask your parents. Okay? If they say yes, then I’ll take you with me.”

“ _Promise?_ ”

“Yeah, I promise.”

* * *

“So… I wanna go with him! _Please?_ ”

Octavo’s eyes flitted back and forth between the faces of his parents, neither of whom seemed terribly _happy_.

“You haven’t even finished your training. What if something happens, and you need to defend yourself?”

“Papa, come _on!_ I know more than enough to look after myself.”

“Are you sure you can trust _him?_ ”

“If you didn’t trust him, why would you bring him _here?_ ”

“W-Well…” His father coughed, clearing his throat and folding his arms. “Well… regardless, I can hardly say I’m _thrilled_ about this idea.”

“But… but I _really_ want this… I’ve never wanted _anything_ like I’ve wanted this… I… I want to be a musician! I wanna play music, for a whole bunch of people to hear! I’ll _never_ be able to get that here!”

His parents sighed, turning to each other to converse. Octavo found himself playing with his hands, trying to quell his nerves- they were talking too softly for him to pick out what they were saying.

After a discussion that felt like an _eternity_ , they both turned back to him. Octavo waited, anxiety making it feel like it was hard to breathe… what would they say?

“Do you _promise_ to come back every year? We want you to be happy, but… we want to see you, Octavo.”

“Of- of course! I’ll come back every year, on the dot!”

“Then… we can allow it. But _please_ , Octavo… be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry! Thank you, both of you!!”

Octavo left his parents’ room with a smile on his face, just in time to see someone duck around the corner. Immediately, he felt his heart drop in his chest- _Vaalni_. His brother… what was he gonna think? Would he be angry? Disappointed? Betrayed? It wasn’t his fault, it was just… Octavo didn’t want the same things Vaalni wanted.

“…Vaal?”

Octavo knocked on the door to their room, but there was no response.

“Vaalni, I know you’re in there.”

More knocking, still no response.

“Vaalni, come _on!_ Just let me explain myself!”

Yet again, no response- but he could just barely hear the window creak open, and Octavo groaned as he pushed on the door to open it- finding that Vaalni had locked it.

“Oh come _on_ , Vaal!” It was simple to pick the lock, opening it hopping out the window, climbing up on to the roof. Vaalni was sitting there, legs pulled close to his body and chin resting on his knees, back away from his brother. “Vaalni, _please_. Just let me talk?”

His brother was stubborn, though- as Octavo got closer he just scooted away, refusing to look at him.

“Vaalni, you’re being a baby. Come on, just _listen to me_.”

His brother was still refusing to look at him, but Octavo was in no mood to play along with his stupid games. So he just sat down on the roof behind him, and started talking anyways.

“I get that you’re upset. But Vaal… I’ve _never_ wanted the same thing you’ve wanted. I’ve never been happy just doing all this stuff we were ‘born’ to do… but _this?_ Learning music? For the first time in my life, I’ve been _excited_. The way that you’ve _always_ felt about our training… that’s how I feel about music. If I don’t go after it now, I… I don’t think I’ll ever have the chance.”

“……”

“It’s not like I _want_ to leave you behind! I don’t! But… but I can’t just miss this chance! We’ll see each other again, I promise! And once I’ve learned enough, I’ll come back home for good! It won’t be forever…”

“…But… but surely, there’s gotta be _someone_ here who could teach you…”

“Vaalni… being here… it’s not gonna make me happy. _Please_ , Vaalni… you have to understand.”

“…Okay… fine.” His brother _finally_ turned around, his reddened eyes betraying his attempts to sound calm. “But… but you’d _better_ come back! Or else I won’t forgive you!”

“Of course I will, I promise. Don’t worry about me, okay? You should worry about yourself, instead.”

“Stupid jerk…” Vaalni just laughed, wiping away his tears. “I’ll… I’m gonna miss you, ‘Tavo…”

“I’ll miss you too, Vaal… but a year will go by in no time, I promise. I’ll be back to visit before you know it.”


	4. First steps

Once Octavo had left the village, Vaalni’s dedication to his training had doubled. It was the best way for him to pass off the loneliness- he’d never expected that one day, his twin would just… leave. Sure, he’d known that _eventually_ they’d split up. It was only natural that they couldn't spend every second of every day together. But he'd always figured it would be no more than a week or two, maybe a month at worst… not a _year_ at a time.

With all his time spent on training, he started improving even more quickly than he had before. He had no small amount of skill, either- considering how dedicated he’d always been to this goal, it was something he’d always practiced. Stealth, surveillance, even battle skills… he showed a decent bit of talent at all of them. It was the reward for working hard, his father told him. He'd put in the time and energy, and he'd learned quickly as a result.

And that was why he’d been called to talk to the village leader, trying his best not to let his nerves get the better of him as he took the steps up to her house.

“L-Lady Impa? You… called for me?”

He’d heard plenty of stories about her before- she’d been trusted deeply by the hylian royal family, working alongside them before the calamity. _Everyone_ in the village respected her, Vaalni included.

“It’s about time you had more concrete work to do, wouldn’t you say?”

“H-Huh?”

“A mission- it’s time for you to start doing some real work.”

“ _R-Really?_ ” He couldn’t stop the excitement from shining through, though he quickly forced himself to stand still. “I-I mean, uhm, I’m honored!”

“Now, before I tell you anything more: it’s just a training mission. You are _not_ to engage in combat unless _strictly_ required, am I clear?”

“Yes, crystal!”

“Good.” Impa nodded, passing him a small scroll of information. “You’re to investigate the Minshi woods, just northeast of Hyrule castle. There’s been efforts to re-establish the stable in that location, but no direct communication has been made yet. We want you to speak to the stable manager, and help them if needed.”

“….really?”

“It is only your _first_ mission, Vaalni. Succeed, and more will await. Besides, patience is a virtue. It’d do you well to understand that.”

“I know… okay. You won’t regret asking me, I promise!”

Even if it sounded kinda stupid and boring, he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He’d do that absolute best job possible, get back in record time, and then he’d definitely get some cooler missions after that.

This was going to be the start of something _awesome_.

* * *

“You’re fully prepared?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve got spare clothes? All your food?”

“Ugh, _yes._ ”

“Don’t take that tone! We’re just making sure you’re _prepared!_ ”

“I know, I _know_ …”

Vaalni sighed as his parents fussed, standing at the village entrance. The sun had just risen, so it was time for him to start moving. After a good few minutes more of fussing, Vaalni pulled them both in for a hug, before quickly spinning about on his heel.

“I love you both! I’ll be back before you know it!”

He gave one final wave before heading off, jogging to the northwest. His plan was to reach the wetland stable by dusk, that’d give him a good enough starting point, _and_ he could avoid the Lanayru swamp. The swamp itself would _probably_ be safer than the other path, given the proximity to Hyrule field… but there’d been rumors of Hinox sightings, and his parents had explicitly forbidden him from getting too close, just in case.

Travel was good, though- he walked at a brisk pace, moving easily enough through the soft grassy hills. It felt easier than running through dense forest, at the very least- so really, he had nothing to complain about.

He was a little behind schedule by the time he finally reached the stable, ducking inside and handing over some rupees to the man running it for a bed.

“Hey, aren’t ya a bit young to be out on your own?”

“I’ve got a very important job to do! My parents are trusting me with it, it’s _really_ important.”

“They are, huh?” The man laughed, thought Vaalni wasn’t terribly sure why. “Well, where’re ya headed for? I can maybe give a little advice.”

“It’s, uh…” pulling out the scroll, Vaalni scanned for a name. “Woodland stable. By Minshi woods and Pico pond.”

“Oh, that place! Well, just follow the path due north of here- it’ll take you there. Now, listen here, son- when you see a split in the path to the west, _do not_ follow it. That’ll take you right up to Hyrule castle, and it’s _swarming_ with those guardians. Just keep goin’ north… it’ll bend around to the east, then take you over a bridge. From there, it shouldn’t be more than an hour or two t’ the northwest.”

“Wow, those are great instructions! Thanks!”

“No problem, kid. You be safe out there, y’hear? Things’ve quieted down, but the world’s a scary place.”

Vaalni didn’t pay much attention, though. He found himself just quickly drifting off to sleep, already wondering what would happen tomorrow.


	5. In the light of the blood moon

Vaalni was back up bright and early with the crack of dawn, running out of the stable before anyone else was even awake. The rest of his journey was uneventful, and he made it to the newly-established stable quickly, walking up to a small group of people.

“Excuse me!”

“Huh? What do you want, kid?”

“I was sent here to help set up communications!”

“You… what?” The oldest of them just squinted, looking him over before scoffing. “Go play make-believe somewhere else, kid. We’re waiting for an important messenger.”

“But, that’s _me!_ ”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

It was only then that Vaalni remembered to look in his pack, pulling out the scroll. Alongside his instructions, there’d also been a message from lady Impa. Upon reading, the leader-guy just paused… before groaning.

“Seriously? Why’d they send a _kid_ … ugh, whatever. C’mon then, you can help us get some things set up. Right?”

“Of course! That’s what I’m here to do!”

“So enthusiastic…”

Vaalni was indeed- he spent the day bouncing around, doing as asked while helping the stable owners get things set. That was his _very important_ job, after all! And there was _no way_ that he could go back home without seeing it through to the best of his ability. He was going to do this job absolutely flawlessly, so that he could go back and get something cooler to do next time.

It was the middle of the night when things started to change- he bolted upright from his sleep at the sound of a scream, quickly recognizing it as one of the others he’d been helping. He didn’t hesitate to grab his stuff, running off in the direction of the sound. It was only a bokoblin, something simple enough for Vaalni to fight- or, it _should’ve_ been.

He didn’t notice the red hue to the moonlight until the monster refused to stay _dead_ , realizing immediately that it was a blood moon.

“ _Go back to the stable!_ ”

“B-But—But it’ll follow us!!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll lead it somewhere else!”

“Are you _mad?!_ It’ll kill you!”

“I’m trained for stuff like this, I’ll be fine! I’ll lose it in the woods, and be back by morning!”

“But—”

“Just _go!_ ”

Vaalni wasn’t going to wait for arguments- he lobbed a rock at the monster’s head to taunt it into giving chase, quickly running further into the Minshi woods. He managed to lose it pretty quickly, the stupid thing too confused to give chase after only a few minutes… but now he was deep in the woods, on high alert for the sounds of _anything_. Sure, that’d just been a bokoblin- but even _it_ had been tough. If he found something any bit stronger, he’d be dead. And with the blood moon, monsters would be unpredictable... something could happen at any moment.

There was a route through the forest that _could_ take him back, though… if he went a little higher up Eldin mountain, then crossed back by Pico pond, he’d be there in no time without having to worry about monsters following after him. And really, that’s how it _should’ve_ gone. There was _no reason_ for things to have _not_ gone like that.

But before he could climb down the cliff face to reach the pond and _safety_ , he fell.

Not down the cliff, of course not. No, it was a few steps before he reached the edge- the grass was so overgrown that he’d managed to completely miss a sort of crevice, falling a good fifteen feet before hitting the ground. He was _lucky_ he had training enough to help the fall, otherwise he _certainly_ would’ve broken his legs. As things were, though, he was too disoriented to think about turning around and just climbing out.

“Wh…. What?”

It took him some time to realize what he was staring at… they were ruins of some sort. What he’d imagined to be a cave at first glance had actually been some sort of hidden grove… even in the crimson moonlight, it was beautiful. The style of the carvings was too old for him to recognize, depicting some sort of mural... a warning, perhaps? He wasn’t sure _what_ it was trying to say… all he could really piece out was a group of four heroes, and some hideous monster with one giant eye.

Was this… related to Ganon? He’d heard people say that his malice tended to have these gross eyes on it- perhaps this… _thing_ was some horrible concentration of Malice, then… 

Pushing further into the sanctuary seemed to display more carvings of the freaky monster, centered on one massive eye, looking down at a sword in a pedestal. It was obvious just from _looking_ that this blade was _extremely_ important… to think, he’d found something like _this!_

“The master sword? No, no- people said it’s longer than this. This is some kind of short sword… I’ve never heard of _anything_ like this described before…”

Despite the obvious warning signs and danger, Vaalni found himself excited. After all- just think about how useful something like this could be! It was _clearly_ some sort of magic sword- imagine how excited Impa would be if he gave it to her! Then, they could pass it over to the hero once he arrived!

With those thoughts in his mind, Vaalni cleared any remaining doubt. Besides, it was _highly_ unlikely the sword would even _let_ him draw it. He was just some average sheikah kid, nothing special. So really, what was the harm in just giving it a try?

And so, he stood before the pedestal, breath held in anticipation.

And in one smooth motion.

He drew the blade.


	6. Turning Point

The change was immediate- he could feel it before he _saw_ it, a rush of magical energy bowling him over as his vision went dark. It wasn’t like he blacked out or anything, though- it was more like some awful black fog, covering his sight.

But as soon as it’d happened, it cleared- all that remained was the red moonlight shining down, and Vaalni.

Alone.

Shaking his head, he quickly moved for the exit of the cave. Whatever had just happened, he needed to get back to the stable- and ideally, get back to Kakariko. Lady Impa would _definitely_ be happy with him for getting this sword, right? It _had_ to be important!

But upon _finally_ getting back, Vaalni wasn’t met with the familiarity he’d expected. Instead, the people were staring in shock and disgust, but he had no idea _why_. There was nothing behind him, right? Yeah, the blood moon always made things a little hard to see, but it wasn’t like he had the same sort of silhouette as a monster or anything!

“H-Hey… guys? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t come any closer!”

“Huh? Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“I _said_ , don’t come any closer!” He froze up as he found a sword pointed at him, hands immediately going up in surrender. “Damn it…. Goddesses _damn_ it… whatever you did to him, stop wearing his face, you _monster!_ ”

“M-Monster…?”

“Take another step and we’ll kill you! We _should_ kill you, for whatever you did to that poor kid!”

Vaalni could see it on their faces- whatever was happening, they were _serious_. Intent to kill lay heavy on the air… so in a panic, Vaalni spun about on his heel and _ran_. He ran and ran, not stopping even when his lungs began to burn and his body started to ache. He only finally stopped when he tripped, head slamming against a rock and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

When Vaalni finally woke up, his entire body _ached_. His head was pounding, and every inch of him was sore… but worst of all, his _heart_ was hurting. What had happened to the people at the stable? Why had they started calling him a monster? What was going on?

He pulled himself over to a pond that he’d landed by, half-heartedly musing to himself that he was lucky he hadn’t landed in it and drowned. It was only at this point as he started attempting to wipe the mud off himself, that he noticed something… different.

His skin seemed to carry a sickly hue to it, the same sort of purplish tinge that his fingers got when cold now covering all he could see. His hair, too- it was no longer snowy white, now dyed a sort of lavender color… what? Had hitting his head given him some sort of concussion? Had his vision gone bad because of his fall?

Intending to solve the mystery, he leaned over the edge of the pond. Instead, he found himself frozen in shock- on his forehead, staring back at him, was a new third eye. It seemed to have a mind of its own, uncaring of where his other eyes were looking- and uncaring when Vaalni let out a scream, jumping backwards.

“Wh-What?! What the hell?!”

Leaning back over the water’s edge, he inspected his reflection a little closer. He started poking and prodding at the skin, pulling at the new eyelids and seeing how it moved- finally he poked himself directly in the eye, reeling back and gripping the spot in pain.

_‘It took you long enough to notice.’_

“H-Huh?!”

_‘I was getting tired of waiting. To think, I was unlucky enough to end up with such a stupid host…’_

“Wh-What’s going on? What the fuck?! Who’s talking?!?!”

_‘I suppose I can give you that much- my name is Vaati.’_

“What have you done to me?! What’s going on- why am I _purple?!_ ”

_‘You drew the sword that was sealing me. I’m too weak to regain my **previous** form, so I’ve taken possession of your body.’_

“That doesn’t explain why I’m _fucking purple!_ ”

_‘I don’t know, and I don’t care. I suppose it was this body’s attempt to become more suitable to me.’_

“Hey, it’s _my_ body! You’re some _weirdo_ possessing me!”

_‘Worry not, I’m sure we’ll learn to share in due time.’_

He could hear the voice laugh, and Vaalni _immediately_ found himself doubting how genuine the demon’s claim was. However… it was hardly like he was in any position to _fix_ this, so he only had one option.

“Shit, I… I’ve gotta tell lady Impa about this…”

_‘Are you a fool? Do not tell anyone! Do you wish to put your- **our** life at risk?’_

“Don’t be stupid. Lady Impa is smart, she’ll know what to do. She’ll fix this. I’m going home now.”

_‘Damned brat…’_

But Vaalni ignored the demon’s complaints, running home quick as he could. Impa would know how to fix this- she _definitely_ would.


	7. Goodbye to what I knew

Vaalni waited until early in the morning before running into the village, a sash haphazardly tied around his forehead to hide the eye staring out. He’d received no small amount of cursing and complaining from Vaati at that, it would seem that the third eye was quite literally _his_ eye- but Vaalni wasn’t interested in listening. He didn't care at all if the demon could see, so he'd just tune out the voice.

“L-Lady Impa! Please, I have to talk to you!”

He’d managed to sneak into her house, entering in from behind where she seemed to be writing something. He knew better than to think he'd managed to actually sneak up on her- it was more a matter of not wanting to get stopped by anyone _else_ in the village. The less people who saw him before this got figured out, the better.

“Vaalni? What’s going on? What’s- _what happened?_ ” There was an immediate shift in her demeanor upon seeing him, a tension in her arms that he couldn’t help but notice. “What have you done, Vaalni?”

“I-I—I found this… this weird _sword_. I thought… that it might be like the master sword, something useful that we could keep safe until master Link re-awoke… b-but when I drew the blade, it did _this_ to me…”

Taking off the sash, he flinched at the sound of Impa’s gasp. He knew he’d fucked up, he didn’t need her to give that sort of reaction… he’d really done it this time. And on his _first mission_ , too… she’d never trust him with anything important again.

“That _eye_ …”

“There’s… there’s another thing, too… this… this… demon, I guess? His name is Vaati… I can hear him in my head. I think the eye is his—!”

He had no time to finish his thoughts- there was a blade pointed at his head before he could blink, jerking his face back to keep his third eye from getting _stabbed_.

“L-Lady Impa?! Wh-What are you _doing?!_ ”

“The world is barely managing with Calamity Ganon’s influence, and your bring another demon into this world- you cannot remain here. This village _does not welcome you_.”

“H-Huh? L-Look, I know I made a mistake! But… but you can fix it, right? You know what to do, right?”

“I am sorry, Vaalni, but I do not. I swear by my name, that we will search for a way to fix this for you- but you _cannot stay here_. That demon is too dangerous, it poses threat to all of Hyrule. If you stay, I will need to do my duty as a protector of this land.”

“N-No….”

“ _Leave._ ”

As if the command was some sort of spell, Vaalni spun about and fled, not taking the time to think about using the sash to hide the third eye. He could only think about _fleeing_ , terror for his life pumping through his veins.

He hadn’t _meant_ to see his parents, but they’d been outside- he could hear them calling to him, but when he turned to look, their eyes went wide and their faces pale. Without a second thought, he just continued to run- _I’m sorry_ , he thought to himself, _that I’ll never get to see you again._

_‘Well, that went about as well as I’d expected.’_

“Y-You…. You!!” Vaati only spoke up once they were a good distance from the village, Vaalni having taken a moment to catch his breath. “This is all _your_ fault! You got me banished from my _home!_ ”

_‘It’s not my fault you were too stupid to realize the consequences of just **telling her the truth**. You sheikah are dogs to the royal family, there was never any way she’d allow you to merely live peacefully there, while harboring **me**.’_

“I didn’t _ask_ for this! Get out oh my head!!”

_‘You drew the blade, despite the warnings carved into the walls. You have nobody to blame but yourself.’_

“Shut up, shut up, shut _up!_ ” Grabbing the sword in his hands, Vaalni spun it around until the tip was pointed directly at the third eye. “Stop messing with me! I’ll put you right back into this fucking sword!! Stupid _demon!_ ”

_‘Oh? Do that, and you’ll be joining me on a nice eternal nap. Our minds are connected now- to seal **me** , you’d have to seal yourself as well.’_

“W-Well, maybe I don’t care! It’s better than leaving you to do whatever you want!!”

_‘Really? Then go for it. Do it. I’ll enjoy having another eternity to spend with a **friend** this time.’_

Though he pressed the sword closer and closer to his face, he couldn’t do anything- he just groaned and stabbed the blade into the ground, slumping against a tree and doing his best to ignore the demon’s laughter.

“Damnit… this _sucks_ … Octavo was supposed to come home any day now, but I guess… I guess I’ll never get to see _him_ again, either…”

From here on out, it seemed, he’d be alone. Well, not _truly_ \- never _alone_. Never again in his life would he be alone, not even in his own mind… he had a permanent companion now, resigning himself to fate.


	8. One chance at hope

Octavo was excited to _finally_ return home. It’d been an incredible year, traveling and learning all about music- but goddesses above, he’d grown homesick. He just wanted to see Vaalni and his parents again… and that’s all he’d been able to talk to Clave about for the entirety of their journey back to Kakariko.

In truth, he’d decided he _definitely_ wanted to come home more than just once a year, after this. It’d been a nice trial, but he didn’t like always being on the road… if that meant he wasn’t made for the role of wandering bard, then he figured that was okay. It’d still been an experience he knew he wouldn’t forget, so that was enough.

However, upon his return home, there was a strange… tension in the air. Everyone seemed busy, nobody really wanted to make eye contact- it was weird. Definitely weird, and he didn’t like it.

Deciding to rush home, Octavo pushed the door open. His parents didn’t even seem to hear him entering… he had to go and find them, huddled together in the back room of the house.

“…..Mumu? Papa? I’m home…”

“Octavo?”

They both spun about as if they hadn’t been expecting him, surprise written plainly on their faces. Before he could even blink, they’d both pulled him into a tight hug… but someone was missing. It was immediately and painfully obvious… where was Vaalni? And… and just what the hell was going on?

“Mumu, papa… what’s wrong? Something’s happening… the village seems so tense. And… and where’s Vaalni? Is he out on a mission?”

“Oh, Octavo….” His father’s voice shook, and immediately the feeling in Octavo’s chest got worse. Something… something terrible had happened. “Octavo… we’re so sorry, but… your brother…. Something horrible…”

“N-No… don’t tell me… d-did Vaalni… d-did he… die….?”

“No, no, he’s still alive. I promise you, he’s still alive.” His father shook his head, but he still didn’t look any less upset at his own words. “However… your brother… he got possessed by some sort of demon. A creature older than Ganon, if the information we have is truthful…”

“Vaal did… _what?_ No… Vaal would never go and do something like that! He might be brash and impulsive, but he’s not _evil_ …”

“Of course, of course… we agree, Octavo. And, although lady Impa had to chase him from the village, she doesn’t wish him _harm_ … she believes it was the result of a horrible accident. We’ve been trying to discover a way to save Vaalni from that _demon_.”

“She had to chase him away? _Why?_ ”

“…if that demon took control, and used him to wipe out the sheikah, it would be devastating for Hyrule.”

“But he’s _alone with a monster now!_ ” Octavo shook his head, a pleading look in his eyes. “I have to go to him- I’m gonna find him. I’ll make sure he isn’t alone, until we find a way to fix things, okay?”

“Octavo… please, _no_. We can’t lose you, too…”

“You aren’t losing me! You aren’t losing _either_ of us!”

“But it’s not _safe_ -“

“And it’s any better for _Vaalni?!_ ” Octavo huffed, shaking his head. “ _Please!_ I can’t let him do this alone! He’s hopeless by himself, I have to be there for him!”

“Octavo… we can’t change your mind. And if we forbid you, you’ll just go and do it anyways, won’t you?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Then just… promise us this. Swear that if your life is ever in danger, you’ll leave and get us. We’ll help you, Octavo, we promise.” His father spoke with a gravity that Octavo was unfamiliar with, coming from him. “Can you make that promise?”

“Yes, I will. I promise.”

“Thank you, Octavo…”

He knew it wasn’t much real _relief_ for them- after all, he was still quite determined to run off and find his brother, _knowing_ what was going on. _Knowing_ that his brother was possessed by some sort of demon… but that didn’t matter to him. He _had_ to find his brother, to make sure he wouldn’t be suffering all alone with a monster in his head.

“I’m gonna find Vaalni, and I’ll keep him safe. I won’t let that demon control him, okay?”

“I believe in you, Octavo… and please… please tell Vaalni that we love him very much, and that we know he’s stronger than any demon, and we’ll never stop looking for a way to save him. Will you tell him that?”

“I will, I promise. I’ll give him a hug from you guys, okay?”

Octavo spent the rest of the day talking with his parents and preparing to go find Vaalni- he explained to Clave as well that he couldn’t travel with him any longer, sad to say that he wouldn’t be able to travel with him… but he _was_ grateful to the man for everything he’d done.

Finally, the next day came, and it was time for him to go. He wasted no time heading off in the direction that Vaalni had last been seen, doing his best to track his brother’s movement. Vaalni had about a week on him, but he also likely wasn’t in much rush… knowing his brother, he was probably being stupidly casual about all this, trying to pretend like he wasn’t scared. He was so stupid like that, sometimes… too optimistic for his own good.

It took Octavo three days of travel before he finally found him- his brother was leaning against a tree, talking to himself. Or, rather- Octavo figured he must’ve been talking to the _demon_ , given the pauses between his brother’s words.

Regardless though, it didn’t matter… no matter how weird Vaalni looked, it was still _Vaalni._ And so Octavo _ran_ up to his brother, pulling him right into a hug.

“ _Vaal! Oh my god, you’re okay!_ ”

“H-Huh?! O-Octavo?”

Vaalni had put his hands on Octavo’s shoulders, pushing him back. There was a look of almost… _fear_ in his eyes, taking a step back and trying to maintain some distance.

“Vaal? What’s wrong? It’s just me.”

“Y-Yeah, but I mean…well.... it's just.... It’s dangerous to be around me, you should go back…”

“I don’t care if it’s a little dangerous- I’m not leaving you all alone! Not with some demon in your head!”

"You... know? But- but how do you know about that?"

"I went home. I saw Mumu and Papa, and I talked to them. They told me what happened. So, I wanted to come and find you."

“’Tavo… but… but what about your music? Didn’t you want to be a proper musician?”

“That’s not as important as family. You’ll always come first, Vaal.”

“Brother…”

As much as he’d meant it to be something reassuring, it didn’t seem to help Vaalni that much- there was still a look of sorrow on his face, turning away.

“But… you know… you know I can’t go home, right? If you’re staying with me, you’re basically exiling yourself……”

Octavo wasn’t going to hear it- he just pulled Vaalni in for another hug, squeezing his brother tight.

“Mumu and papa said that they love you very much, and they’re gonna look for a way to help save you… they’re never gonna stop looking. They wanted me to give you a big hug for them, and tell you that… Kakariko is always gonna be your home, Vaal. As soon as we figure out how to fix this mess, we’ll go right home. I promise.”

“’T-Tavo…”

He could feel his brother start to shake with tears, but it was clear Vaalni was doing his best not to cry. Octavo wouldn’t bring any attention to it, he merely hugged his brother, trying to give him whatever meaningless reassurance he could give.

“I promise, Vaal, we’ll fix this. So please, don’t give up.”


	9. Settling

Though Vaalni couldn’t bring himself to admit it, his brother’s arrival had meant more to him than he could say. Being stuck alone, terrified of being found with a _monster_ living in his head… well, it was scary. But with Octavo here, he wasn’t alone anymore- he had someone he could rely on.

Although, it hadn’t exactly been smooth sailing to start off. He could see Octavo staring- even if he couldn’t really see from the third eye, he could tell that Octavo was looking at it. Vaati seemed to get annoyed when he did, complaining loudly and making it hard to focus on whatever his brother was saying at the time.

“Hey, Octavo? If you have questions about it, you can just… ask. I don’t mind. I know it’s weird.”

“Huh? O-Oh, uh.. I didn’t _mean_ to stare, I promise-“

“Really, ‘Tavo. Just ask. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, uh… can you see from it?”

“No… I think it’s just _his_ eye. I don’t really control it like I do the other two, either.”

“So then…” without warning, Octavo poked it- and Vaalni reeled back, letting out a yelp of pain. “S-Sorry!”

“That hurts, dummy! It’s a real _eye!_ ”

“You said you couldn’t move it!”

“I can still _feel_ it, though! It's part of my body!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Vaalni let out a huff, ignoring how Vaati started laughing at the exchange. The stupid demon was a sadistic little _jerk_ \- he was always amused when one of them got hurt, offering little _quips_ and _advice_ that most certainly was _not_ wanted.

_‘He’s quite pushy’_

“Shut up, would you?”

“H-Huh?”

“A-Ah, not _you-_ sorry, ‘Tavo. I’m used to talking to him like that…”

_‘And not the smartest, either.’_

“Don’t be _rude_ , that’s my _brother_.”

“Is he, uh… talking about me?”

“It’s nothing important.”

_‘Such an irksome twin, isn’t he?’_

“Absolutely _nothing important_.” Vaalni crossed his arms, lips pressed tight in a frown. “I tend to just _ignore him_ , because he’s a _rude little jerk_.”

“You’re… you’re okay, Vaal?”

“Yeah, I promise.” He only offered his brother a smile, trying his best to play it off. Hopefully, it wouldn’t bug Octavo _too_ much… “I’ll try to warn you if he’s talking to me a bunch, okay ‘Tavo? That way I won’t, uh… get you off-guard like that again.”

“Okay.”

* * *

It took about a week of slow travel off the main paths to reach their destination, Hateno. Their goals were some travelling clothes, and things to help hide the more… _unnatural_ parts of Vaalni’s current appearance. He didn’t risk going into the town, _just in case_ \- which meant he was stuck waiting around outside, while Octavo went shopping.

_‘You two… trust each other quite a lot.’_

_“Of course we do. We’re family.”_ Vaalni had started responding to Vaati with his thoughts instead of speaking out loud, in hopes that it’d stop weirding Octavo out so much. _“We’re twins… we’ve been best friends ever since we were born.”_

_‘And yet… it seems he left you behind.’_

_“He was following his **dream** … one that he had to leave behind, because of **you**.”_

_‘Hah, it was his own choice. Besides, I’ve hardly caused you harm. He should have no reason to worry about you.’_

_“You’re a demon, of course he has reason! Look, if you’re not gonna say anything smart, just shut up?”_

He tuned out the demon’s indignant huffs and shouts, instead climbing up into a tree for a better perch to sit on. Quickly, he found himself whistling a meaningless song to himself- it’d always helped pass the time, though it wasn’t terribly sneaky. Unfortunate, truly.

It took Octavo about a half-hour to finally return, holding up two bundles of clothing, as well as some supplies.

“Oh, great! Are we all set, then?”

“Well, not quite. We’re gonna have to make a trip up to Eldin, next… we’re gonna want to reach Goron City, by Death Mountain.”

“H-Huh? Why go all the way _there?_ We have clothes, don’t we?”

“Yeah, but there’s something important we can only get there. Don’t worry, though- I got plenty of fireshield elixir. We’ll be fine.”

“Well… okay, I guess.”

But first things first, it was time to get changed into the new clothes that Octavo had gotten for him. He couldn’t help but feel… _sad_ , changing out of his Sheikah garb… but it would be too obvious, give away who he was _way_ too blatantly. Maybe he’d still be able to get away wearing it from time to time, at least… he certainly wouldn’t be getting rid of them, because those clothes and Octavo were the only ties he had left to home.

Oh… that was a depressing thought. With a heavy sigh, Vaalni finished changing and pulled the hood Octavo had given him up over his head. It was better than nothing, at the very least…

“Well then, off to Death Mountain.”


	10. Gift

The journey to Death Mountain was far longer than the journey to reach Hateno, given it was on the entire other side of the continent. Not to mention, they’d had to make a detour around Lanayru mountain… while it might’ve been faster to go straight, neither of them wanted to test themselves against the cold. Even _Vaati_ didn’t seem too excited about the prospect, making snarky yet relieved comments about them chickening out.

Now, _naturally_ , neither of them were excited about the prospect of climbing up the side of an active volcano. Octavo had even offered Vaalni could stay behind, and he’d go alone- but he absolutely had _no_ intention of letting his brother go off and deal with the climb alone. Especially not considering everything he’d already dragged his brother into… no, he couldn’t just chicken out to save his own skin. They were in this _together_ , now.

However, it was a positively _grueling_ climb. They had a bit of a rough go avoiding the monsters present in the area, trying to dodge without burning themselves to a crisp- it took much longer than they’d hoped, but they did eventually make it to the town.

And, it was… honestly, a lot more normal than Vaalni had expected. He’d never actually _met_ a goron before, and was admittedly curious… though, he kept his face hidden by his hood, while Octavo was the one running about.

He went to sit down at the little inn while Octavo ran off to do whatever they’d come here to get done, whistling to himself to pass the time, as always.

_‘I see the gorons are still thriving.’_

_“You know them?”_

_‘Of course I do. They’re one of the oldest races in hyrule.’_

_“Oh. I didn’t know that.”_

_‘Bah, they teach **nothing** of history these days. It’s shameful.’_

_“Well, **sorry** that a monster came along and destroyed the world. Hardly **my** fault.”_

_‘Truly, I’m surprised that stupid lug managed to cause so much damage.’_

_“Wait… are you talking about Ganon? You know him?”_

_‘That’s for me to know, and you to wonder.’_

_“Hey--! C’mon, answer! That’s important, you can’t just bring it up and not say anything else!”_

But no matter what he tried, Vaati refused to answer. After a while Vaalni gave up, deciding to change the topic to something else.

_“What was Hyrule like back then?”_

_‘Different.’_

_“……any more detail?”_

_‘No.’_

_“Then what about the gorons? Will you tell me **that?** ”_

_‘Goddesses above, you’re annoying…’_ He could hear Vaati groaning, but chose to ignore it. That stupid demon had decided to possess _him_ , it was his own damn fault if he was annoyed. _‘Fine, I’ll tell you a little. I didn’t much care for them, but there was one in particular that I found curious- a giant goron, known as Biggoron. He lived atop mount Crenel.’_

_“A… giant goron? Wow!”_

The conversation continued on for another few minutes, until Vaati finally just stopped responding altogether. It seemed as if he was bored of Vaalni’s constant wondering… and considering he was no longer able to pester the demon, he just went back to whistling.

It took a good while before Octavo _finally_ returned, excitedly holding something in his hands. Without even pausing, he held it out for Vaalni- who picked it up, looking at it in confusion.

“A… circlet? Why’d we come all the way up here for _that?_ ”

“Just put it on, dummy. Trust me.”

“Well… if you say so.” Sighing, he did as Octavo said. The circlet itself was gold and somewhat ornate, with a large ruby set into the front. The cut of it was strange, though- it was curved almost more like a lens, and for some reason, didn’t sit flat against his forehead when he put it on. “Well? Uh… how’s it look?”

“Seriously, you don’t get it? Ugh, just look at yourself-“

Octavo shoved a little mirror into Vaalni’s face, and only _then_ did he understand. The ruby lens had been cut in a way that perfectly managed to hide the eye on his forehead, concealing it from view. You’d have to be looking _pretty_ intently to notice it… it was perfect!

_‘Impressive… cut in a way that I can still see, even.’_

_“Shut up, he didn’t do that for **you**. It was probably the only way to not damage the eye and hurt me.”_

“Vaal? You in there?”

“O-Oh, yeah! Sorry ‘Tavo- anyways, it’s _perfect!_ Where’d you get the idea for this?! Now I don’t have to worry about sending people running and screaming just for getting a glance of me! I-I mean… I guess my skin is still kinda off, but… I donno, would poor blood circulation do this? People will buy that, right? It'd be too rude for anyone to argue me claiming I have a skin condition, I'd think...”

Octavo shrugged, mirroring Vaalni’s general uncertainty. However, in the end, it hardly mattered. He didn’t have to _hide_ as much… he still couldn’t go home, but at least he wouldn’t be treated as a monster. And that was still a step up… so at this point, he’d take it.

“Thank you, Octavo. Really… thank you.”

“Hey, don’t even worry about it, ok Vaal? We’re brothers- we’re in this together. So long as I’m here, I’ll look out for you- I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the longer wait on this one, I'm just finishing up school so I've had a bunch of projects to get done. Thanks for reading, I'm glad to see people have been enjoying it so far!


	11. The clock stopped ticking

Time didn’t stop moving, but the two of them made no progress in terms of dealing with Vaati. As far as either of them could tell, there really was no simple way to get him to stop possessing Vaalni… but the circlet was at least a _help_ , considering it allowed Vaalni the chance to be around people without immediately being chased away for his… _affliction_.

But days turned to weeks, and weeks to months… before either of them had even realized, more than a year had gone by. They only noticed when their birthday came and went- the two of them celebrated in silence, hearts aching for the home they couldn’t visit.

Vaalni had _insisted_ that Octavo go home, that he see their parents and take a break, but he’d refused. “I’m _not_ going to see mumu and papa without you. If you can’t go, I can’t go,” is what he’d stated, quickly shutting down Vaalni’s attempts to argue.

Even though they had each other, it was the loneliest they’d ever felt in their entire lives.

About a week later, they’d found themselves stopped at a stable just south of lake Hylia. It’d seemed like a good plan, get a good chance to cook some food and talk to other _people_. It was harder than either of them cared to admit, just wandering about. Sometimes they thought about trying to settle, to find a _home_ … but where could they do that? It was _impossible_ for as long as Vaati was possessing Vaalni… so wander they did, never staying anywhere for too long.

“You two… you’re traveling alone?” An older woman had approached the twins as they’d sat down by the cooking pot at the stable, concern on her face. It wasn’t uncommon for people to be worried, seeing the two of them… but it also wasn’t uncommon for there to be orphans from the great Calamity. “Goodness…”

“Don’t worry, we’re not alone! As long as we’re together, we’ve got plenty company.”

The woman chuckled as Octavo spoke, nodding her head.

“Oh I see, I see. How lovely, that you’d be looking after your little brother.”

“ _Pardon?_ Actually, we’re twins.” Vaalni could feel a pout forming on his face, throwing his arm around Octavo’s shoulders. “We’re the same age. I’m no little brother.”

“I mean, I _am_ the older twin…”

“Hush, you.”

Vaalni was certainly pouting, but the lady seemed more confused than anything. Vaalni couldn’t understand _why_ \- what did she have to be so confused about? Why was she acting so weird?

“O-Oh, erm….well, my apologies. Of course you’re twins.”

Even after she wandered off, Vaalni found himself dwelling on her words. What had she been talking about? _Why_ had she been talking like that? He and Octavo were identical twins… sure, his skin and hair had gone all weird, but it wasn’t as if that’d changed anything _else_.

It was clear it was bugging him, though… Octavo had quickly picked up on it, frowning gently as he leaned in.

“Hey, Vaal? What’s wrong?”

“I… do I really… do I really look that _different_ now?”

“I mean… I wouldn’t _say_ so…”

After a few long moments, Octavo dragged him over to a nearby pool of water. The two of them leaned over the side, looking at their reflections… and though it was small… it _was_ clear that Octavo looked… _older_. He’d grown up, but Vaalni hadn’t.

“What’s… _why?_ ”

_‘I’m immortal, and this body is now my host. I... suppose that this happened as a sort of side-effect.’_

“Wait… _you_ did this to me?!”

_‘Not intentionally, no. It is convenient, though- keep this body **energetic** , perfect for me to inhabit.’_

“Shut- you shut up! Stupid _demon!_ ”

“Vaal? Vaal- just look at me, okay?” Octavo grabbed at Vaalni’s hands, stopping him from pulling at his hair. “There’s a lot to figure out, I know. But you’re not alone, okay? You’re not alone. Trust me.”

“I know.. I know… I’m sorry. Sorry, ‘Tavo…” Vaalni wanted nothing more than to scream and cry, but he forced himself to hide it away. He didn’t want Octavo growing worried over him- he had to be strong, to hide how scared of this whole business he really was. “I just… got overwhelmed for a moment. Sorry. I just… I didn’t realize that I… I’m… I’m not gonna grow up, I guess…”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. There’s nothing saying you won’t be able to- we’re _going_ to find a way to fix this. Remember? Mumu and papa are still looking back home, I’m sure… you can’t give up, Vaal.”

“Yeah…”

“And hey, think of it this way! You’ll always be able to use that babyface of yours to get people to give you stuff- huh, _lil bro?_ ”

“You jerk…” Vaalni forced out a laugh, elbowing Octavo in the side. “You’re like, a couple of minutes older. It hardly counts.”

“I’ll take what I can get.”

Their conversation quickly trailed off into jokes and nonsense, quickly becoming irrelevant to what they’d been talking about before. Vaalni allowed it to become a distraction, laughing off his anxieties about… everything. It wasn’t like him to get so stressed out, to let this stuff beat him. He _had_ to be positive, so that Octavo wouldn’t worry.

Everything would be _fine_.


	12. Awake

It was just past midnight when Vaati opened his eyes.

This was what he’d been _waiting_ for- his power had _finally_ recovered enough that he could take proper control of the body… at least, now that Vaalni had gone to sleep. His mind was unconscious, something of _great_ convenience to Vaati… it was just unfortunate he didn’t have enough power to _keep_ it that way.

This was all so… _inconvenient_.

Inside that goddess-forsaken _hell_ , he’d had _everything_ stripped from him. His strength, his magic, even his _form_ … they’d stolen it all away. Not even his memories had been safe, slowly eroding over the millennia of torture. In fact, he wasn’t quite sure how he remembered who he was, or even really _what_ he was.

There were many gaps- a lot of things didn’t make sense, or he couldn’t piece them together properly. But perhaps being _free_ had come with the benefit of regaining at least a _bit_ of his sense of self…

Ideally, he wouldn’t’ve needed to take possession of this stupid kid. In fact, it hadn’t been the plan at all- but he’d had no form at all when his seal had finally been released, what remained of his magic instead latching on to the nearest possible _‘vessel’_ where he could have the time to properly recover himself.

So, while this was _far_ from ideal, it was better than nothing… Vaati would take it. He’d take what he could get.

Sitting up quietly as he could, the demon mage snuck outside of the stable. He wanted to test out this body, to see how well it could be used to channel his magic- he could hardly do that _inside_. Not to mention, he didn’t want that brat’s _brother_ to question him.

Ah… his _brother_.

That had been an _unwelcome_ complication to his plans, something he hadn’t been able to foresee at all. Octavo had given Vaalni _hope_ , just when Vaati had been in the process of _crushing_ it- if he wanted a proper vessel, he needed someone who’d go to sleep forever once Vaati could take permanent control. That stupid brat stood directly in the way of Vaati’s freedom, and that was something the demon considered unforgivable.

Octavo was a perfect wrench in his plans, then. He could so _easily_ comfort Vaalni, reassure him that everything was _fine_ \- it was infuriating. The boy kept blowing off Vaati’s words, instead hanging onto his brother’s pathetic little reassurances.

“Stupid…”

He breathed out a sigh, before shaking his head. Now wasn’t time to let himself get so frustrated on _that_ front. No, now would be better spent working on his magic, seeing how much of his power he’d regained.

And, while it was better than _nothing_ … it wasn’t enough. It would never be _enough_ , not when compared to the power he’d once had- his magic felt too weak. The wind still respond to him same as it always had, stirring around his feet when he called upon it- but even _that_ was a far cry from the gales he’d once been able to summon on a whim.

Yes, for a sorcerer of _winds_ , he was feeling… more than a little bit _weak_.

“Tch. Stupid _seal_ … I _will_ regain my power.” He looked up to the sky as he spoke, cursing the goddesses who’d done this to him under his breath. “I’ll gain it all back, and then you’ll be _sorry._ ”


	13. Boundless thought

When Vaalni woke up that morning, he didn’t feel particularly well-rested. In fact, he was downright exhausted- his body was heavy and tired, and he couldn’t stop yawning.

“Everything ok, Vaal? You look like you didn’t sleep a wink.”

“Yeah… I donno what happened. I slept right through the night, but I feel _awful_ …”

“D’you think you might be getting sick?”

“Ugh, I sure _hope_ not…”

It certainly was a possibility, but not one that Vaalni really wanted to consider. In all honesty, he’d hoped this _condition_ of his would’ve _prevented_ something like that- he was possessed by a _demon_ , right? What sort of stupid demon could get _sick?_

_‘You aren’t sick, you stupid child. It’s physical exhaustion.’_

_“Oh? And how do **you** know that?”_

_‘You and your brother have done nothing but travel and move for over a year now. It’s natural it could catch up to you.’_

_“Stupid **demon** , we wouldn’t’ve had to do this if it wasn’t for you.”_

_‘Complain to someone else. Also, it inconveniences me too if this body grows weak. So, get rest.’_

“Stupid…” Vaalni just rolled his eyes, looking back to Octavo. “ _He_ is insisting that it’s just physical exhaustion. I think _he_ can shut up with his stupid complaining and _nagging_ , though.”

_‘You idiotic brat, I’m offering you **advice** -‘_

“Anyways, maybe we should stay here another day or two. Are you okay with that, ‘Tavo?”

“..you’re sure, Vaal? I don’t want anyone trying to get to you…”

“Really, ‘Tavo. I’m sure. Because of the circlet you got me, I’m totally fine! I don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Okay, then…”

Vaalni ended up just spending the day talking with his brother and the people resting at the stable, seeing what sort of gossip was going around. People would always give them a certain _look_ when it was just the two of them, a sort of understanding sorrow… basically everyone had lost _someone_ to the Calamity, so people assumed the same of them. Even with all the time that’d passed by, the pain and fear that gripped at the kingdom… hadn’t really seemed to change. 

* * *

The next day eventually came around, and Vaalni felt _far_ better rested this time. Apparently, a day off was just what he’d needed- he and Octavo quickly packed up once they agreed they both felt fine, heading back on the road. There was another stable between that one and Lurelin village, their current destination. At the pace they tended to move, it’d probably take a good while to get there- but they didn’t mind.

“Hey, ‘Tavo?”

“Yeah, Vaal?”

“If I’m… not gonna grow anymore… what do you think that means? He said that… he said that _he’s_ immortal, so it must’ve affected me…”

“Vaalni…” Octavo sighed, throwing an arm around his brother’s shoulder while the two walked. “It’s not gonna come to that. We’ll figure something out. “

“I know, I know…”

“It’s really bothering you though, isn’t it?”

“I mean…” After a few seconds, Vaalni just shook his head. No, he was being _stupid_ \- he couldn’t drag his brother down like this. He couldn’t. “I guess it just got on my mind for a bit? Like, I’ve never had to think about something weird like that before! Immortality… what would _you_ do with it, bro?”

“Me? I… I’d travel the world for music. I’d learn every song ever written, and perfect each one so I could play them all.”

“Heh, that really is such a _you_ answer. Why am I not surprised?”

“It’s called having hobbies, not being predictable.”

“Sure, sure.” Chuckling, Vaalni smiled. “Well, there’s nothing to say we can’t help you learn some songs. Why don’t we make a point of it? Keep things fun for _you_ , too. Hell, knowing you, you could make up a _ton_ of songs. Why don’t you?”

“What, you’re so bored of my conversation that you want me distracted?”

“No, stupid. I just want this journey to be worthwhile for you, too.”

“Worry a little more about _yourself_ , why don’t you?”

“I worry _plenty_. I worry so much, it’ll turn my hair white again.” He gave a sarcastic laugh, crossing his arms. “It’ll make things more fun, and better pass the time. Just be a little selfish, ok bro? Have some fun.”

“Yeah, yeah… once we get to Lurelin, we’ll see about it.”


	14. Old friend

They were a day out from the village when they ran into Clave, Octavo running up to his former mentor with excitement. It felt like it’d been far too long since they'd last seen each other- after all, they’d traveled for a year! They were friends!

“Clave! Clave, it’s me! Octavo!”

“Hmm?” The hylian man paused, before his face lit up in recognition. “Oh, Octavo! How good to see you again!”

“Yeah! Oh- and my brother’s here, too! I found him, and we’ve been traveling together!”

“How wonderful, I’m happy to hear that.”

He could see the confusion on Clave’s face when he looked at Vaalni, though- whether it was from the sickly paleness of his skin or the fact that his twin looked a year younger, he couldn’t say. But regardless, it was something he _hoped_ his mentor wouldn’t dig too far into…

“What were you doing around here anyways, Clave? Where were you going?”

“Oh, I was heading off to Lurelin. I’ve been wanting to visit for a while.”

“We were going there too! Why don’t we go the last bit together? That’s fine with you, right Vaal?”

“Hmm?”

“Vaalni? You’re okay with Clave joining for a bit, right?”

“Huh…? Oh- oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m good with that.”

Octavo couldn’t help but frown, watching the look on Vaalni’s face. It was clear he was distracted, likely trying to ignore that demon’s voice… that stupid _Vaati_ , not even letting them have some nice peace with a friend.

If Vaalni didn’t have an issue with it though, he wasn’t going to push things… he didn’t want to bring up _that_ with Clave around, after all. He’d much rather stick to more _pleasant_ conversation topics, and ignore that entirely. Vaal would want that too, he was certain.

It was nice to catch up with his teacher, too. They shared stories, talking about all the things they’d seen over the past year. Clave even started showing Octavo new songs he’d written, the two of them playing music to relax just like when they’d traveled together.

After setting up camp for the night, Vaalni had quickly gone to sleep. Octavo had easily noticed how distracted his brother had been the whole time, but he didn’t know what to _do_ … how was he supposed to _help_ him? How could he get that demon to shut _up?_

“I’m glad you found your brother, Octavo. I know you were worried about him.”

“Yeah… I’m glad too.”

“And yet… you seem… worried. Is something wrong?” His mentor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Octavo just rested his chin on his knees. “You can tell me, if you’d like.”

“Well… it’s not…”

“I’m just… worried, I suppose. He looks quite sickly, and it’s as if he can hardly focus on anything… should he really be traveling?”

“Th-That’s…” After a few moments, Octavo just sighed. Perhaps… perhaps a half-truth would be fine? “He’s… sick. It’s something really rare, but… but because of it, we can’t go home. Our village leader, she… she kicked him out. I couldn’t just leave him to be on his own… he’s my _brother_. My best friend…”

“I see… the times haven’t been kind to you two. But… you’re a good brother, Octavo. You care a lot for him.”

“Of course I do. If he didn’t have me… he’d have nobody.” Octavo didn’t even want to consider the thought of a world where his brother had been _alone_ , Octavo never finding him. It hurt to think about- his brother on his own, stuck with that _demon?_ What would Vaati have done without Octavo around to save Vaalni? “I wanna protect him… for as long as I can.”

“Octavo…”

Clave patted Octavo’s back, a sorrowful look on his face. It was easy to misinterpret what he’d said as fearing his _brother’s_ death, but in truth he feared his _own_ … because what if he _couldn’t_ fix this? What if he died, and there was nobody there for Vaalni? What would happen to his brother _then?_ Vaalni was too carefree, he never let himself worry about _anything_. He probably wouldn’t even let himself admit to how bad things were getting until it was already far too late.

“Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to put all of that on you, Clave.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad I could help you get a little bit of your thoughts off your chest.”

“Thanks…”

“Now, you should get some rest. It won’t do your brother any favors if you catch a cold.”

“Right. Thanks, Clave.”

“Don’t mention it. Just rest, Octavo.”

Going to lie down, Octavo thought he noticed Vaalni stir for a moment, but he quickly brushed it off. It looked as if his third eye was moving about a little, though it was hard to tell with it hidden under the circlet- but that was normal enough, right? Probably just a dream… it wasn’t like he had any basis for what a third eye should look like in sleep.

Yes, it was just nothing. And everything would be fine, come morning.


	15. Together and apart

_‘You’re scared he’ll decide to go with his teacher, aren’t you?’_

Those were the words that Vaalni had woken up to in the morning, a cruel taunt from the demon that haunted his mind. His sleep had been restless last night, he felt _exhausted_ \- it was as if he’d been up all night. He couldn’t admit to that, though… not when they were close to Lurelin. If he needed a break, he’d take one there.

_‘If he’s your brother, then surely he wouldn’t **abandon** you. Don’t you **trust** him?’_

_“Shut up. Just shut up.”_

_‘Oh?’_

_“If… if Octavo wants to go with his teacher, I won’t stop him. I already stole him away from home… I’m just his brother, not his boss or something. I’d never keep him from what he wanted to do…”_

_‘So selfless of you. I’m touched that you’d want to spend more **quality time** together.’_

_“Shut up! That’s not it- I don’t want anything to **do** with you! I just don’t want to ruin **his** life, too…”_

_‘Such noble brothers. You’re both far too selfless for your own good.’_

_“Like **you** would know **anything** about being selfless, you selfish stubborn—”_

“Vaalni? C’mon Vaal, can you hear me?” Octavo was waving a hand in front of his face, the motion enough to finally draw him out of his internal discussion. “Please, Vaal…”

“O-Oh, sorry. Sorry, ‘Tavo… I was just lost in thought. What were you saying?”

“We’re ready to go, now. It shouldn’t be much longer until we’re at the village, a half-day at most.”

“Oh, great! Almost there, then.”

Vaalni bounced up to his feet, ignoring the stares he got from both Octavo _and_ Clave. He couldn’t allow himself to be such a _bother_ \- he’d just be an annoyance if he let this get to him. he had to be _stronger_ than that… and he was. He wasn’t some weak kid, he could manage this. He was fine.

“Why don’t we take it a little slowly, thought? I’ll admit, my back is a little sore. Perhaps I’m older than I care to admit.” Clave laughed, looking to the two brothers. “If that doesn’t bother you two, of course.”

“Oh, it’s fine. Right Vaal?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

He knew that it was them trying to _shelter_ him- he could tell by the look on Clave’s face, and he hated it. He didn’t need to take it easy, he was perfectly fine… it wasn’t even his fault he’d zoned out! That was all _Vaati’s_ doing, the stupid demonic _jerk_.

The walk was a pleasant one though, no monsters around to bother them for once. Clave and Octavo had plenty of stories to trade still, and Vaalni enjoyed listening to the two of them reminisce- but he couldn’t help how it made the pang of worry in his chest grow _sharper_. Did… did Octavo resent him for dragging him away from the life that he’d wanted? Was it possible that his brother would _hate_ him for this? After all, he’d been _stupid_ enough to get himself _possessed_ … it wouldn’t surprise him if Octavo secretly _despised_ him.

He mostly kept to himself all day, even after the trio had made it to town. It wasn’t until after supper that he found himself cornered by Octavo, concern written plainly on his brother’s face.

“Look, Vaal… what’s wrong? You’ve been acting really distant all day…”

“O-Oh, have I? Sorry, ‘Tavo- I guess I just didn’t get enough sleep last night… must’ve put me in a grumpy mood.”

“ _Vaalni_.” It was blatantly obvious that Octavo hadn’t bought a word of it, the blank stare on his face making Vaalni cower back. “C’mon, Vaal… just tell me the truth, please? What’s wrong? I promise, you can trust me.”

“It’s- it’s nothing _bad_ , ‘Tavo. I just… I was… distracted.”

“By _what,_ Vaal?”

“I just…” after a heavy pause, he sighed. No point in hiding it, right? “Are you… are you _sure_ you wanna keep hanging around me? I mean, you seem a lot happier with Clave… you should keep doing your music stuff. Stop worrying about me, I’m fine.”

“Is _that_ what this is about? Vaal, c’mon… I’m not gonna leave you. I promised you that I’d help you.”

“No, you don’t get it- you _should_ go with him, ‘Tavo! Don’t waste your life away because of _me!_ ”

“I’m not _wasting_ it, though… I _want_ to help you. I don’t _want_ to leave you alone, not like this.”

“You _should_ , though. I’m… I’m stealing away your youth, worrying about your stupid brother who went and screwed himself over. Why don’t you _get_ it? Be a little selfish sometimes! Go do what _you_ want to do!”

“Vaalni- if I go and be _‘selfish’_ , then what about _you?!_ What about _your_ youth?”

“I’ve got _plenty_ of it ahead of me, Octavo.”

“That’s not the _same!_ Vaalni, just _listen_ to me- I care because we’re _family_ , and because you’re my _best friend!_ How many times do I have to say that I _want_ to help you before you _get_ it?”

Vaalni sighed, looking away. He _didn’t_ get it… he didn’t get why his brother wanted to help him. Not when he was nothing but a pain in the ass, a stupid kid who’d gotten in over his head. He was nothing but an _inconvenience_ these days… at least when it came to _that_ , Vaati was correct.

“…Sorry, ‘Tavo. I guess I just… was a little stressed out.”

“It’s okay, Vaal. It’s okay. It’ll be back to just the two of us again soon… I promise, I’m staying with you because I _want_ to. I want to help you.”

“Thanks, ‘Tavo… thanks.”

They let the conversation topic change, but even after they eventually left the village, Vaalni couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt over his heart. It just wouldn’t go away, so he forced it down- if he pushed it deep into his heart, then it would be the same as it not being there at all. He couldn’t let Octavo know he worried, he couldn’t be anymore bothersome than he already was.

Everything would be _fine_.


	16. To fly higher

Time passed, and things seemed to look up for the brothers. Life on the road never felt _easy_ , but they were used to it by now- it had already been three years since Vaalni had left Kakariko, though he still didn’t look a day over fourteen. Octavo, on the other hand, had grown up by now- he looked _properly_ seventeen.

Of course, Vaalni had been happy for his brother. They’d joked around plenty, at how they certainly didn’t look like twins anymore. His brother was even a good solid few inches taller, something that drove Vaalni mad- if he’d been allowed to grow, he would’ve gotten those inches too! But he refused to let on to how much it all bugged him, not wanting to upset his twin.

And further hidden was the constant creeping sense of _exhaustion_. Vaalni was still unaware of the times Vaati would practice with his body at night, so to _him_ it was merely a result of the traveling, and he couldn’t worry Octavo by bringing it up.

This worked in Vaati’s favor, naturally. He was more than happy to continue hiding away, watching as Vaalni grew more and more exhausted, more and more tired. It wasn’t the way he’d _intended_ on taking control, but it _could_ have use- the only downside was that this body _did_ need sleep, meaning it had limited efficiency.

No, at the end of the day, he needed to be able to take control during the _day_. He needed to suppress Vaalni’s mind, to claim their shared body as _his_ … and finally, he felt as if he had the power. All he needed was a _slip_ \- and one day, he finally got his chance.

Vaalni was exhausted, as usual. He’d just closed his eyes for a moment, just a quick powernap… and in an instant, Vaati had taken control. Feeling the warmth of daylight on his skin for the first time in _millenia_ was… freeing. Finally, _finally_ , he was _free_.

* * *

“Vaalni, is something up?” Octavo had only half been paying attention, but it was clear to him that his brother’s posture had just… changed. Something was immediately _different_ about him, but he couldn’t tell what… and it was worrisome. “Are you okay?”

“…you know, dear brother, you could _fix_ this.”

His tone of voice was unsettling, and it immediately had Octavo on the defensive. This… this wasn’t Vaalni. No way- he _knew_ his brother.

“What are you doing with my _brother_ , Vaati?”

“Oh, so you could tell?”

“Of course!”

“Hah, how _cute_.” The demon grinned, an unpleasant smile that didn’t suit his brother’s face. “It’s true, though. You could fix this. Get rid of me, _free yourself_. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“H-Huh? What are you… what the _hell_ are you saying?! Shut up, and get out of my brother’s body! Stop possessing him, you creep!”

“It’s a little too late for _that_.” Vaati rolled his eyes, before drawing the blade that Vaalni always had on him. It was perfectly balanced, expertly crafted- thinking about it always made him _mad_ , though he couldn't place why. “This blade… it’s what you _want_ , you know? Your ticket to freedom… in just one sealing sword.”

“Sealing…?”

“Yes. You could plunge this blade into my chest, and be rid of me… I’d return back to my prison, and you’d go home. You’d be a _hero_ \- naturally, your brother would be required to... _join_ me in my stay, but that’s a small price to pay, is it not?”

“Don’t fuck with me— that’s _horrible!_ I would _never_ kill Vaalni, not in a million years!”

“Oh, but he won’t die- I _assure_ you of that. Your brother would merely join me in that _cage_ … and in time, his mind would be completely assimilated into me. A perfect vessel, a body that would await me once I escaped again… is that not fair?”

“You _monster…_ Why are you even _saying_ all this?! Shut up, and give my brother his body back!”

“I suppose you could say this was a… _test_.” Vaati’s grin grew _sharper_ , and Octavo couldn’t help but take a step back. It looked so _wrong_ on his brother’s face, it was unsettling and incorrect and it brought out a fear in his heart that he didn’t know existed. “Just a simple examination, and you passed with flying colours. Really, it’s a _damned_ shame that you _care_ so much.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to get _rid_ of him!”

“No, it really is a shame. Because if you’d been a little more selfish, this wouldn’t have to happen.”

“Huh?”

“Your brother, in all his kindheartedness, even attempted to give you an _out_. If only you’d been wise, and taken it… then it would’ve ended differently for you. You should’ve stayed with your mentor, child.”

“Stop fucking with me! What are you _saying?!_ ”

“Enough of this. It’s time for you to go away… _forever_.”

“Wh—!!!”

And before Octavo could even react, a blast of dark magic was thrown at his head, and his world went black.


	17. We'll fall harder

When Vaalni woke up, he was standing. He almost tripped, being mid-stride… had he been… sleepwalking? He looked around, but nobody was there- thank the _goddesses_ that there were no monsters, either… that could've been bad. real bad.

He managed to stumble his way back to his and Octavo’s camp, but his brother wasn’t there. Immediately, there was a pang of fear in his chest- where was he? Octavo was smart, he wouldn’t go and get himself killed by some monsters… but why wasn’t he _here?_ He would've said something if he'd planned on leaving, he would never just _disappear_ \- that wasn't like him. It wasn't like him at all.

“Octavo?” He called out, panic rising up as he received no response. “Hey, ‘Tavo? Tavo, where are you?! C’mon, answer me! Please?”

He was just about to go look, when he felt the memory return to him. Octavo, standing before him. Vaalni, grinning so… _casually_. He’d been so calm, so collected… so _empty_. The utter _glee_ he’d felt at seeing the look on his brother’s face as he’d attacked… oh goddesses… _he’d attacked_ …

“Wh-What have I… what did I…”

He found himself staring at his hands, collapsing to the ground. It was impossible, it _had_ to be impossible. It _couldn’t_ be real, right? There was no way… but it was. It was and he _knew_ it, and that knowledge made him feel as if he was going to be sick.

He had _murdered_ his _brother_.

_‘It really is a shame he didn’t leave, isn’t it?’_

“V-Vaati… what did… did you… you made me do that, didn’t you?!”

_‘Hmm? No, I have no control over you.’_

“B-But I… I wouldn’t… I would _never_ …”

_‘Would never what?’_

“Kill him, I wouldn’t… I-I… I didn’t do it…”

 _‘Our memory states differently, though…’_ He could hear Vaati’s laughter, a horrid sound that made his skin crawl. _‘Why would you recall something you never did?’_

“I-It’s… a dream, just a bad dream… I didn’t… I wouldn’t…”

 _‘Then where did he go?’_ It was such a horrible question, one that Vaalni didn’t want to face. _‘Don’t worry though, Vaalni… no matter what terrible things you do, I’ll still be here. I’ll be your **friend**_ **.** _I won’t abandon you… we’ll be together. I can even help you, when things get too **difficult** … would you like that?’_

“H-Help… me…?”

_‘Yes… you can just… take a little break. Have a rest… let me have control. You don’t need to feel that pain if you’re sleeping… you don’t need to think about what you did to your brother…’_

“I can… rest…”

_‘Trust me, Vaalni. I’ll take good care of us. You’re my host, I would never do anything to harm you. I exist to **help** you.’_

“Th-That’s… w-wait, no! No, no- don’t lie to me! Stop it, stop talking to me!! You killed him, didn’t you?!” Standing up, Vaalni reached for the four sword. “Stop fucking with my head, or I’ll use it! I’ll put us _both_ away!”

_‘I only wish to be your friend… but very well, I’ll be quiet. For now.’_

He was relieved at the quiet he finally had once the demon stopped talking, but it didn’t stop the raging panic he was feeling. He had _murdered his brother_. He had killed the only person he had left in the world, he’d betrayed him in the _worst_ way- he was a monster. A murderer. It had to be some effect of being possessed by Vaati, he _refused_ to believe he would _ever_ do it willingly. It had to've been sleepwalking, something, maybe Vaati was lying to him? He didn't trust the demon's words at all... but he'd still _done_ it. For whatever reason, _he had that memory_. 

His eyes fell back to the four sword, over and over. That was the blade that’d sealed Vaati away… could he use it on himself? Would that be rid of the demon? Yes, he’d likely _die_ \- but Octavo was _dead_. Whether it'd been him or Vaati, it was still _his fault_ \- it might as well have been him either way. He was no better than the demon living in his head, just a filthy _murderer-_

But no, no- no. That would be betraying Octavo. Just disappearing like that, after doing something so horrible… running away from the _guilt_. How would that ever give his brother peace? No matter how much it hurt, he had to live with this.

For the rest of his _eternal life_ , he would life with this guilt. He’d live with his brother’s blood on his hands, for as long as his mind held out. And he’d spend every waking moment apologizing, wishing that things could’ve been different.

This would be his punishment.


	18. Running on hatred

It was past midnight when Vaati woke up, ears twitching at the sound of a noise.

The demon’s eyes quickly settled on the form of a person, stumbling towards his camp. He couldn’t help but _sigh_ \- honestly, such an _annoyance_. Why did he have to deal with this? Could people not leave him _alone?_ Vaalni had just _barely_ gone to sleep, the brat now more high-maintenance than ever. Telling him that he’d murdered Octavo hadn’t gone quite as Vaati’d planned… rather than instantly breaking his mind, it’d only made him more determined to keep living and _suffering_.

Still though, it wouldn’t be too hard to take this body for himself. He had all the time in the world, and this brat was too gullible, too trusting. Allowing him to recall things that didn’t belong to him… eh, he’d probably manage to erode the child’s personality in less than a year. It would be _easy_.

That wasn’t the thing to focus on _now_ , though- for right now, there was a person approaching. Quickly, Vaati summoned a small amount of dark magic, preparing to attack. He was really in _no_ mood for conversation- but upon seeing who it was, he froze.

“Impossible- I _killed_ you!”

Octavo certainly didn’t look quite _right_ … he looked as if he’d been through hell, but Vaati didn’t care at all about the _why_ , unless it was _why the fuck he was alive._

“You’re sloppy, Vaati… You should know better than to leave before making _certain_ someone’s dead…”

“Tch- tell me, this _instant._ How are you alive?!”

“The magic knocked me out, but it didn’t kill. It just did something strange to my face.”

His response was instant, in a way that confused Octavo more than it did Vaati. After all, he’d hardly expected the boy to be so _willing_ … and apparently, he hadn’t expected that either.

“My my, feeling conversational?”

“Shut up!”

“Show me what happened to your face.”

Again, it was instant- Octavo’s hand moved, brushing aside the hair that covered one of his eyes. Underneath was something that looked almost like Calamity Ganon’s _blight_ … it was deep violet like a bruise, but there was strong magic within it. He could sense it with ease, now that he knew about it… that was his own magic.

“Fascinating…” With a grin, Vaati moved over to Octavo. Roughly, he brushed a thumb across the affected skin- it didn’t feel any different, but the magic influence was obvious. It almost shimmered in response to Vaati’s actions, clearly knowing its master. “This is not something I foresaw, but I suppose I can’t complain… I’ll admit, I was unaware that I could do something like this. I suppose even people like _me_ can learn new things.”

“Sh-Shut up! What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Now now, is that any way to speak to me?”

“I’ll kick your fucking ass if you’d rather!”

“Don’t forget, this is your _brother’s_ body.” Vaati savored the look of _hate_ on Octavo’s face, a sadistic grin painting his features. “Anything you do to me, you do to him. Now, _sit_.”

Octavo did as commanded, confirming Vaati’s suspicions. _Somehow_ , the magic that had attached itself to Octavo was giving Vaati control over him. It wasn’t exactly something _expected_ , but Vaati wouldn’t complain… no, this just made things _far_ more _fun_.

“Good. Now, listen carefully- you may do whatever you wish, be it stay and travel with your brother, or run off and be on your own. But under no circumstances, no matter _what_ he asks of you, may you _ever_ tell him what’s happened. _This,_ ” he gripped at Octavo’s face, “is something you may _never_ explain. I don’t care what lie you make up, but you _shall not_ tell him what happened. No telling him that I attempted to kill you, _ever_. Do you understand, _dog?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _Good._ ” Oh, how he _loved_ the look on Octavo’s face. It was pure, unfiltered _hatred_ \- the hatred of a man who’d realized he’d _lost_. There was absolutely nothing he could do, not so long as Vaati had control over him. Even _if_ some of that control carried over to Vaalni, the magic didn’t belong to him… it understood who its master was, which meant Octavo would too. “Now, I’m going to sleep. Be here in the morning or run away, I don’t care. But whichever you pick, it will be your brother who wakes next… it certainly _would_ be a shame if he had to go on living, thinking that he’d killed you…”

It was certainly a good thing that looks couldn’t kill, because there was enough hate in Octavo’s eyes to end a man’s life. But there was nothing else he could do _but_ hate… it was beautiful for how _pathetic_ he was, so furiously angry but incapable of doing anything about it.

Yes, it almost made up for the situation that Vaati had gotten himself stuck in. That _beautiful_ look of _hate_ would make up for being stuck with this _idiot_ child, who couldn’t even disappear properly… it would make this fun again.

Truly, these twins would be far better hosts than he ever could’ve bargained for.


	19. Fragility

Waking up, Vaalni couldn’t shake how horrible he felt. Everything from the day before was just completely and utterly overwhelming- part of him wished he’d managed to just fall asleep _forever_ , but he knew that wouldn’t happen.

“Oh… bro, you’re awake?”

“H-Huh?”

Vaalni’s head whipped around at the sound of a voice, staring Octavo dead in the eye. He found himself jumping backwards, heart pounding in fear- was this a nightmare? Was he hallucinating? Was this his brother’s spirit, here to haunt him for the murder? Here to taunt him because he hadn't been able to stop anything?

“Wh-What’s— wh-what’s g-going on?”

“Huh? Vaalni… hey, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost…”

“I-I… y-you… You’re dead! I… I saw… I saw it…”

“Dead? What are you… no, I’m not. At least, I don’t _think_ I am.” Octavo smiled and walked over, holding a hand out to his brother. “See? I’m right here, Vaal. Same as always.”

“…’Tavo…” He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he timidly reached his hand out, fearing what was to come. But… his hand met his brothers. It didn’t pass through, it wasn’t cold and hard like a corpse’s… his brother was _alive_. In one motion he _launched_ himself at Octavo, hugging him as tightly as he could and immediately starting to cry. “ _Octavo!_ You’re alive… y-you’re… you’re really _alive_ … Goddesses, ‘Tavo, I’m so sorry… I-I’m… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean to… to…”

“Hey, hey… c’mon, Vaal, it’s okay. What are you talking about?”

“H-Huh?”

“I’m completely fine, Vaal. See? I’m not at all dead.”

“B-But I… I… I remember, I… I killed… I-I don’t know why, but I…”

“Vaal…” the concern on his face was overwhelming, and Vaalni wasn’t sure what to do. How could he explain this? How could he explain that he remembered _killing his brother?_ “I promise, I’m fine. You didn’t… do anything like that. I’m alive, see?”

“Yeah… yeah, you are…”

Vaalni smiled and started wiping at his tears, hugging his brother yet again. He couldn’t help but _notice_ something, though- hidden under Octavo’s bangs was some sort of bruise, reaching down to his jaw. Vaalni’s blood ran cold when he saw it, quickly reaching a hand up to brush the hair out of the way, and stumbling backwards when he saw it.

“N-No… ‘Tavo, what’s… what’s that, then?”

“H-Huh?”

“And yesterday… you weren’t here, yesterday…”

“Hey now Vaal, it’s okay-“

“Who are you? Are you really my brother? He- he died! I killed him! I’m _sorry_ , Octavo! _I’m sorry!_ I didn’t mean it- I _didn’t mean to!_ ”

“Vaalni, calm down! It’s me, I _promise!_ ” Octavo gripped him by the shoulders, but it didn’t stop how violently he was shaking. All he could think about was that _memory_ , and how this must’ve been some horrible joke of the goddesses to _torture_ him. “I tripped really bad when I went out to look for firewood- I hit my face against a rock, and I passed out. I was unconscious all day, I just woke up. I’m sorry I didn’t get back sooner, Vaalni. But I’m _fine_.”

“H..Huh…?”

“It’s me, Vaal. It’s me. I’m here now, it’s fine. I’m alive.”

“B-But then… but then what was _that_ …?”

“It must’ve been a bad dream, Vaal. Just a nightmare.”

“But… But Vaati said…”

“Don’t listen to a _word_ he says. Remember, he’s our _enemy_ \- he’s the one who did this to you. He’s the reason we can’t go home.”

“Oh… yeah, you’re right…”

“Everything’s going to be fine now, Vaal. I promise. We’ve got each other’s backs, so everything will be perfectly fine. Okay?”

“Okay… okay.”

It didn’t _feel_ fine. It didn’t feel fine at all, and he didn’t feel like Octavo believed that much either. But it wasn’t like either of them had anything better to fall back on… there was a strange sense of loneliness that came with their situation, the both of them together but oh so _terribly_ alone.

But no matter how terribly _wrong_ it all felt, everything would be fine so long as they had each other. Vaalni had to _cling_ to that thought, to reassure himself of it the best he possibly could. Because without that, they had _nothing_ \- without that, he was no better than a hollow shell for Vaati to take over.

They were family, and they could look out for each other. And so long as he could remember that, then everything would be _fine._


	20. Momentary rest

“Mmh…. Hey, ‘Tavo. Will you play a song?”

“Huh?”

“Just… to pass the time.”

The two of them had set up camp for the night, but neither of them felt like going to sleep. Octavo seemed restless, though Vaalni had no idea why- and Vaalni hadn’t been able to stop worrying about the curse on his brother.

So, really, it’d seemed like a good idea. Music was always a good way to calm the both of them down- and even though Octavo had his lute, he really didn’t play often. There was a calmness, a _greyness_ that had settled over the twins, one that’d just snuffed out any enjoyment from things like that.

“Well… alright, then. Any requests?”

“No. Just… play your favourites. Whatever you want.”

Octavo nodded, strumming gently. The lute was slightly out of tune, but fixed quickly- soon the only sounds were the soft song of the lute mixing with the crackle of their fire, and the chirping of crickets in the dark.

“Are you… feeling alright? Your face isn’t hurting?”

“It’s fine, Vaal.”

“You’re sure? It isn’t healing quickly at all…”

“It’s probably just bad luck.”

“…”

Like every other time, Octavo just deflected Vaalni’s concern. He knew that neither of them believed his words… but what could he even say? He couldn’t just _make_ Octavo respond. Octavo just… did what he wanted.

_‘Tired?’_

_“You can shut up. I’m trying to enjoy a nice evening.”_

_‘Harsh… why the sour mood?’_

_“I don’t need that from you. You’re always in a terrible mood.”_

_‘Heh. Fair enough, I suppose.’_ The demon laughed, a sound which only drew a frown to Vaalni’s face. _‘You’re feeling quite disagreeable.’_

_“I don’t trust you. Why should I listen to you or talk to you?”_

_‘….I suppose that is fair.’_

_“Just… be quiet. I don’t want to deal with you right now. I don’t need you.”_

The demon offered no response- if he took offense, Vaalni didn’t care. It didn’t matter to him whether or not that jerk was offended by _anything_ \- Octavo was right. He was the problem here, _he_ was the one who’d made everything go wrong. He was the enemy. He couldn’t forget that.

Regardless though, his mood had been soured. After a few long moments, he finally just laid out on his back, staring up at the sky.

“I think… I’m gonna turn in, okay?”

“Do you want me to stop playing?”

“No, keep going… I like falling asleep to the sound.”

“Okay. Sleep well, Vaalni.”

Maybe for one night, at least, he could get some peaceful rest.


	21. Tides of change

_‘Behind him! Watch out!’_

The warning had come out of nowhere, a sudden shout inside his head that’d only just barely given Vaalni enough time to react. Quickly, he tackled Octavo to the ground- a lizalfos had been charging directly at him, and moving a single second slower would’ve resulted in him getting _skewered_.

Though many years had passed, Vaalni’s reflexes were sharp as they’d ever been- he jumped back up and quickly dispatched with the monster, a handful of quick attacks being enough to kill it.

“Wh-Whoa… that was… that was too close…” Octavo was still on the ground, looking up in shock- Vaalni offered him a hand, pulling his brother to his feet. “Any later, and I would’ve been dead…”

“Don’t think about it, okay? That didn’t happen- you’re fine.” It was better to not think about the near-misses- it’d been part of their training as children, way back when, and still useful now. They were chances to learn, chances to improve- but dwelling was a foolish use of time. “We’ll just be on better guard next time. It was stupid of me to let a monster get that close without my realizing.”

“Don’t beat yourself up for it, then. I won’t dwell on it if you don’t either. Sound fair?”

“Hah… got me there, I guess.”

“I sure did. And… thanks, Vaal.”

Vaalni just nodded- he didn’t need the thank-you, but it was appreciated nonetheless… he would’ve done the same for anyone. And for his brother, he would do _anything_ to protect him.

However, one thing didn’t make sense. That being… Vaati.

_“And… thanks to you too, Vaati. For warning me.”_

_‘I… I merely did not want you to get this body injured.’_

_“But it wasn’t aiming at me, it was attacking Octavo.”_

_‘You could’ve easily gotten hurt. Stop reading too much into things.’_

_“Don’t be so stubborn, just let me thank you!”_ Vaalni huffed, frowning. _“I don’t get you. Why did you even do that? Wouldn’t you be **happy** for me to be alone again? Don’t you want me gone, don’t you want this body?”_

_‘I… that’s…’_

_“You wouldn’t be possessing me if you didn’t need a body. So why look out for Octavo?”_

_‘You become incredibly annoying when your brother isn’t around, that’s all. I didn’t do it for **you** , I did it for my own peace of mind.’_

_“Sure…”_

_‘You are reading far too much into things, you stupid brat.’_

_“Fine, fine… I get it. You don’t want to ruin your image, huh?”_

_‘What?’_

_“You have to look scary and intimidating… but I guess even demons can have a nice side.”_

_‘You idiot! I am not nice! I did that for myself!!’_

_“Whatever you say, Vaati. Sure thing.”_

_‘You… you… you absolute **fool-** ’_

Vaalni quickly tuned Vaati out- but he couldn’t hide the grin on his face. So… messing with the demon wasn’t that bad of a pastime, then. Even he could have a softer side, when he let himself slip- Vaalni would have to hold onto that. To keep track of it, use it against him whenever the demon was getting a bit too rude for his tastes. It'd be nice to have something he could hold over that jerk's head- not to mention... honestly, it'd be nice to not have to be on constant guard. If the demon could have a softer side, maybe they could get along for real someday.

Regardless, no matter what happened, it would hopefully at least let things get a little more interesting, a little more exciting. Their endless journey could use something like that.


	22. Don't stop to think

Time passed, and things felt as if they’d gone back to normal. Vaalni and his brother kept travelling, wandering aimlessly around the world in hopes of finding _some_ sort of ‘cure’ for their problems… but there was a stress that hadn’t been there before that’d settled over them.

In truth, Vaalni was hiding something. There were times where his memory would go… patchy. He’d be missing part of the day, then come to as if he’d just been in the middle of something- he passed it off as nothing, but he knew that it couldn’t be good. It was… probably Vaati, if he had to guess. Whether or not the demon was aware of things, he didn’t know- but he could only assume that he was taking control for bits and pieces at a time.

However… how could he talk to Octavo about this? He couldn’t, he just _couldn’t_. There was no way he could explain something like _this_ … not without making his brother worry more than he likely already did.

And besides, it wasn’t like Octavo was perfectly up front with _him_ , either. That so-called _bruise_ hadn’t gone away, but no matter how much Vaalni pressed, he refused to answer _anything_ about it. He knew it was likely just Octavo trying to keep him from _worrying_ , but… having a secret like that only worried him _more_.

After all, he _knew_ it was his fault.

And an even _more_ obvious that something was up was the clear change to Octavo. Or rather… the _lack_ of change. Even as a year had gone by, he hadn’t changed in the slightest… just like Vaalni, he’d stopped aging.

“Look, Octavo… I _know_ something’s up. Please, just… can’t you trust me? Why won’t you tell me the _truth?_ What happened that day? Why… why won’t you _tell_ me?”

“Vaalni- I’ve told you a million times, it was _nothing_.”

“It was _not_ nothing!” He felt like he was going insane, as if the whole world was upside-down and he was the only one who could see _straight_. “It’s _obviously_ not nothing! That so-called _bruise_ is still there, and you haven’t aged a _day_ since it happened! You’re _lying_ to me, Octavo!”

“It’s not that- Vaalni, I… I _can’t tell you_.”

“Why _not?!_ ”

“Because I- because I _can’t!_ ”

“How is that any different from lying?! Look, Octavo… I just want to know the _truth_. I want to know what’s going on. _Why won’t you tell me?_ ”

“Because I can’t.”

“Why _not?!_ ”

“Because I- I—I don’t know!” The admission hit Vaalni like a ton of bricks, but he tried not to show it on his face. “Look, Vaal- I don’t know what happened. I don’t remember. I just… I didn’t want you to think it was your fault! _If_ anything _did_ happen, I _know_ it wouldn’t be you! You wouldn’t hurt me!”

“B-But I… Octavo, I _remember_ it.”

“It’s not _real!_ You can’t trust memories like that, they’re _definitely_ fake!”

“I-I… That’s….”

“Vaalni… please. Just trust me. I _know_ it wasn’t you. Besides, you can’t even use magic. So that memory… of course it’s fake. How could you do something like that, if you don’t even know how to use magic?”

It was odd… Vaalni didn’t think he’d ever told Octavo that he remembered using magic. But in the moment, he didn’t care- he just had to cling to his brother’s assurances that it couldn’t have been him. That was all that held him back from the brink of despair- just one thing to cling to so he could believe it wasn't his fault.

_‘I believe I know out what’s on his face.’_ The sound of Vaati's voice came suddenly, without warning. _'You want to know, don't you?'_

_“H-Huh?”_

_‘It’s a binding curse.’_

_“What… is that?”_

_‘A type of curse that binds one into following another’s words.’_

_“B-But then… how would he have been affected by something like that? I would never…”_

_‘Does it really matter? You should just be happy I’ve told you this much.’_

_“Then… is that why… he can’t tell me about what happened?”_

_‘I would imagine, yes. It’s possible he doesn’t even remember what happened, and is going off your own words about the event.’_

_“It… wasn’t you, was it?”_

_‘Me? Why would you say that?’_

_“Because you’re in my head… it’d be easy for you to attack him…”_

_‘I did not attack him.’_ Vaati let out a sigh, and Vaalni started chewing at his lip. There was a long, careful pause- as if the demon was considering what to say. _‘Your brother… wished to be able to **stay** with you, without needing to worry about growing old alone. It’s a sort of curse which ties life energies- he’ll stay young forever, just like you.’_

_“W-Wait… when did you take control of my body?”_

_‘At night, one day. My… apologies. I only wished to **help** … don’t you want to stay with your family?’_

_“You were just… trying to help…?”_ He paused, looking down at his hands. _“Then why do I… remember… remember killing him…? One of us... one of us tried to...”_

But Vaati didn’t respond, no matter how much Vaalni tried asking- not for a long while. Vaalni had just about given up on any hope at conversation, when _finally_ Vaati decided to break his silence.

_‘Why should I know? Truly, you are dwelling on the most irritating things.’_

_“But, you said-“_

_‘I know what I said. But does it matter? You should stop complaining. He’s here, and he’s alive. You should be **thanking** me.’_

_“For what? Cursing my brother? Why would I be grateful for that?”_

_‘I thought human connection was important to you mortals. Or would you really rather be alone?’_

_“I… Well, no, but… still, I can’t be grateful that you **cursed** him.”_

_‘Well, that’s not my problem.’_

_“Is it… gonna do something to him? It looks really bad…”_

_‘I don’t know.’_

_“That’s not very helpful.”_

_‘Again, not my problem.’_

_“You’re a jerk sometimes. A pain in the ass. Stupid demon…”_

_‘I really do not care what you say or think of me. Whether or not you appreciate my **gifts** , what’s done is done. You are both alive, are you not?’_

_“I mean, technically…”_

_‘So be grateful for what you have. Neither of you are dead, and neither of you are stuck in a sword. It could be worse, don’t be ungrateful.’_

It was a rather _blunt_ and cold way of putting things- Vaalni wasn’t terribly fond of his phrasing choices. However… despite everything, it was still some sort of reassurance from the demon. It was weird, it didn’t suit him at all- why would Vaati try to _comfort_ him? He was a demon, a monster living inside his head. He was the enemy, Octavo said that over and over. But here he was, trying to reassure him. Or at least, that's what Vaalni chose to interpret his words as.

_“Thanks, I guess…”_

_‘Hmpf. I just don’t want you dwelling for too long on things that don’t matter. Our body requires rest, and you stay up thinking too often.’_

_“Hah… most people say I don’t think at all.”_

He could feel the demon’s equivalent of an eye roll inside his mind, but Vaalni chose to ignore that.

_“Really… thanks, Vaati. I feel a little better now.”_

The demon didn’t seem to care though by this point, ignoring Vaalni completely. He was now just about his _brother_ … why would he have asked for something so _stupid?_ Vaalni didn’t want to drag his brother into this horrible curse… it was all his fault, wasn’t it?

He’d made such a _horrible_ series of mistakes- he found himself wishing that Octavo had never found him. If it’d just been him alone, then his brother would still be free and happy… Oh, why had he _fucked up_ so bad? There was a horrible guilt in his heart- he was happy he could be with his brother, but so horrible _guilty_ that he’d cursed his brother to this same life.

“Vaal? You good? You’re spacing out again…”

“O-Oh… yeah, I’m okay. Sorry for worrying you again…” Sighing, Vaalni looked away. If Octavo didn’t want to tell him the truth about the curse… then he’d respect that. He just hadn’t wanted him to worry, right? And really, was Vaalni any different? “I’m sorry I brought all this up. I’ve just been… stressed. It’s been a tough few days.”

“We’re almost at a stable… why don’t we take a few days rest there? Catch our breath.”

“Yeah… yeah, sounds good.”


	23. I can't let go

Really, Vaati was surprised. Dealing with Vaalni had been so much easier than he’d ever planned, now that he’d changed his angle. It had been more of an accident than anything, really- but Vaalni’s constant worry over Octavo had been driving him insane. And given that the previous plan of simply breaking him had _clearly_ not worked… and that the boy ignoring him was even more _infuriating_ than his normal positivity… well, a change of pace had been required.

He’d blurted out the bit about the curse without thinking. It had turned quickly into some necessary improvisation, but he felt like he’d done quite well with it. He certainly didn’t want Vaalni to think they were _really_ friends, but only that they could _co-exist_ … and it’d been going well so far. That brat had finally started putting some guards down- it was _easy_. So easy.

And so, _so_ frustrating.

Honestly, he didn’t know what it was about it. Everything was going according to plan! It was child’s play to manipulate Vaalni into trusting him for someone as _brilliant_ as Vaati, but… he found that just… well… it made it less _fun_. Something about how stupidly _genuine_ the brat was kept irritating Vaati, his endless positivity and optimism were the demon’s natural opposites.

_“Hey, Vaati. Tell me more about what you remember from the past.”_

_‘Why would I ever do that?’_

_“You say we’re friends, don’t you? Friends talk. So lay it on me.”_

_‘Not friends. Just that we may co-exist.’_

_“You said friends once, you can’t take it back anymore! You’re stuck with me. In more ways than one.’_

Infuriating, absolutely infuriating. He’d been forced to put up with stupid trivial conversations like these _far_ more often than he _wanted_. And the dumb brat was so _endlessly_ persistent, that it was always a savior to his sanity just to give up and talk.

_‘I do not recall much.’_

_“C’mon, I know you remember **some** stuff.”_

_‘…You are persistent.’_

_“I prefer determined.”_

_‘Whatever.’_ Rolling his eye, Vaati grunted. _‘I do remember Hyrule in her youth. It was a far smaller country, in those days. But there were large swaths of wilderness, just as there are now.’_

_“Was it uninhabited?”_

_‘No. There just were not many towns. Only a few settlements, really.’_

_“Huh. That does sound different… even with how broken up everything is, there’s still a decent amount of towns around now.”_

_‘As I **said** , Hyrule was younger. It only makes sense.’_

There was never any real point to these conversations, unless the point was to irritate Vaati. Which was quite possibly a real explanation, he didn’t know. At the very least, he hardly saw the harm in it. And, though he’d never admit to it… he didn’t mind talking about the things he remembered. It helped him stir his memory, helped him make certain of those things he _did_ still hold onto within his mind.

_“Y’know, if you weren’t so mean, I bet Octavo would like you more.”_

_‘Unlikely.’_

_“Really. You know a lot of stuff, he’d probably think it neat.”_

_‘I highly doubt me and your brother will be ‘friends’. We are not terribly… compatible.’_

_“That’s a shame… it’d probably make traveling more fun for all of us.”_

_‘ **Fun?** Why are you focused on **that?** ’_

_“I mean, what else is there to focus on? We’ve all gotta keep our chins up! And hey, maybe we’ll figure out a way to get you out of my head without you having to go back to the sword. That’d be nice, right?”_

_‘Such a thing is impossible.’_

_“You don’t have to be such a downer about it… whatever.”_

Vaalni went back to focusing on a conversation with his brother at that point, leaving Vaati in utter confusion. Why would he suggest such a thing? Why would he suggest… _helping?_ What benefit would that _possibly_ offer the kid? Absolutely none. There was no possible benefit at all, and in fact, _many_ negatives to it. He would be releasing a demon into the world, with nothing to possibly hold him back- that would certainly make him public enemy number one, not including himself or Ganon.

That kid was just… an idiot. A complete and utter moron. Vaati couldn’t understand him, and he refused to even _try_ \- why waste his time on an idiot like that?

Besides… it wasn’t like that could ever happen. He didn’t have any sort of physical form to return to… it’d been banished from his memory. He couldn’t even recall what his face had looked like, back when he’d been young…

No. such a stupid offer, a stupid pointless _hope-_ Vaati would have nothing of the sort. He would stick to his plan, and do what he had to do. He’d take this body for himself, no matter what- he _would_ get his freedom, finally. It didn’t matter if he had to erode Vaalni completely, he _needed_ a body.

He needed his _freedom_.


	24. No use for dwelling

The strangest part of their new ‘immortality’ that the brothers had found, was how quickly time seemed to change. It felt both too slow and too fast- nothing ever seemed to be at the right _pace_ , and thinking of what potentially lay ahead for them grew ever-more daunting.

Through it all though, Vaalni ensured he kept a smile on his face. After all, he was the one who’d gotten them _into_ this mess- he couldn’t allow how much it was wearing on him to show. He had to be strong for his brother, to keep him from worrying- especially considering what Octavo had done for him.

The years dragged on, and they stayed together through it all. It became harder to justify things to the travelers they’d met before- it was _odd_ , wasn’t it, how the boys never seemed to get older. Leaving any sort of lasting impression was _bad_ , they agreed- they didn’t want people to start asking questions.

It was Octavo who’d led them both to woodland stable late one night, many years after that fateful night. He hadn’t been thinking about _where_ they were, just that they needed somewhere quick to stay the night. Vaalni hadn’t said anything, either- he’d been quiet as they’d walked for the last couple hours or so, although whether he was lost in thought or talking to Vaati, Octavo couldn’t tell.

“Two beds, please. Just for the night.”

“Sure thing.” The man running the stable nodded as he accepted Octavo’s rupees, looking about. “You kids traveling alone?”

“Not alone- we have each other.”

“Fair enough. Be careful, though. Times’re better than they’ve _been_ , but it’s still dangerous ‘round here…”

“Thanks for the concern, but we’re okay. I promise.”

Octavo smiled, leading his brother inside and looking around. There didn’t seem to be anyone else here at the moment- though, he could hardly blame people for not wanting to get this close to the castle. Even he and _Vaati_ didn’t get much closer than they were now- neither of them wanted to test their immortality against a _guardian_ , after all.

As soon as they got inside, Vaalni went to lie down, cloak still pulled up over his head. It was a little worrisome, Octavo would admit- was Vaalni getting sick? _Could_ he get sick?

“Vaal… you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m _fine_. Just… lemme get some sleep. I’m tired.”

“Okay… sorry to bug you.”

Octavo could see it. Vaalni was having trouble with Vaati always _badgering_ him inside his head- what he wouldn’t give to trade places, even for a day…. To just give Vaalni some freedom. Even just a _day_ to himself, where he wouldn’t have a demon breathing down his neck.

But there was nothing he could do, no matter how much he wanted otherwise. All he _could_ do was just… stay by Vaalni’s side and help the best he could.

“Say… are you kids sheikah, by any chance?” the stable manager had looked over to Octavo, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Sorry, ya don’t have to say. I know times’re tense.”

“W-Well… I mean… not anymore, I guess.”

The stable manager just sighed, nodding his head. He looked sympathetic to them, at least, though Octavo didn’t exactly know why.

“You and your brother remind me a little of a kid who was here years ago. Poor guy…. Couldn’t’ve been much older than your little brother there. Got infected by that blight, somehow… scariest damn night of my life. No idea what happened to the kid, though…”

Octavo had stopped listening, instead just overwhelmed by the urge to punch himself. He’d been so _stupid_ \- he hadn’t realized that _this_ was the stable Vaalni’d gone to when this had all started… no wonder his brother had been so upset.

“Poor thing… I bet the kid’s dead by now, though. I mean, that or turned into a _monster_.” Octavo didn’t need to look to know it was Vaati speaking, just doing his best to hide the anger from his face. He refused to even try to look- he didn’t want to see whatever sort of expression the other was wearing. “Oh well, though. After all, dumb kids who don’t know better will get what they deserve.”

Nobody could find the words to speak after that- the stable manager turned awkwardly away, and Octavo just wanted to sleep and ignore Vaati entirely.

They could leave in the morning, and Octavo would apologize to his brother then.

In the morning, for certain.

* * *

“Vaal, about yesterday… I…”

“I know you didn’t realize. It’s fine.” Vaalni sighed, looking to his brother. He didn’t _want_ to be snippy, but he’d been a little on edge as a result of where they’d gone. “Let’s just… drop it, okay?”

“Vaalni… please, just let me apologize? I feel awful.”

“It’s _fine_.”

“But Vaal-“

“Just _drop it,_ Octavo!” He quickly shut his mouth when he saw his brother stiffen up, being forced to remember how their intertwined curses worked. With a sigh he looked aside, trying to just keep himself calm. “Look, I just don’t want to think about it. I meant what I said last night… I was just a dumb kid. I didn’t think about my actions at all, and I _got what I deserved._ ”

“Huh? Wait… Vaal… that was _you_ last night?”

“Yeah.” In fact, Vaati had been oddly quiet the night before. Perhaps it had been some sort of nostalgia, Vaalni didn’t know, and he didn’t feel like asking. He really did _not_ care about what that demon thought of the day they'd met. “I know I was being rude. I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you worry. Now… let’s just keep moving, okay?”

“Alright…”

Their travels that day were slow, no doubt hindered by the poor sleep they’d gotten the night before. Neither of them wanted to talk, so Vaalni instead spent his time thinking- which inevitably woke Vaati up from his sleep, stirring within Vaalni’s mind.

_‘You seem tense.’_

_“Octavo and I just had a bit of an argument. It’s fine.”_

_‘You two… truly do care about each other.’_

_“Of course. We’re family.”_

_‘But do you not wish you were alone? That he wasn’t here?’_

_“I wish I hadn’t gotten him dragged into this. But… if he’s here, then I’m happy to support him.”_

Vaati was quiet for a while after that, as if trying to decide what to say next.

_‘I… see.’_

_“Is something up? You’re not usually so open to conversation. I usually have to pester you **way** more than this.”_

_‘I can do as I wish.’_

_“No horrible ulterior motives this time?”_

_‘I have no such things. I am your **friend** , am I not?’_

_“Well… yeah, I guess…”_ Vaalni sighed, trying his best to hide his frown from his brother. _“Y’know… I really feel like if you spent less time focusing on being a demon, and more on your better aspects… maybe Octavo wouldn’t hate you as much.”_

_‘What?’_

_“Nothing. You’re an interesting conversationalist sometimes, that’s all.”_

Vaati went silent after that, not willing to talk. Vaalni didn’t exactly feel like pushing him to the fact, so he let the conversation go. Whatever that had been… well, it was over now, anyways.


	25. Clarity

Time passed, and things only ever seemed to get worse. Vaalni was slipping away, and Octavo was slowly losing his ability to argue back against Vaati’s words. But even as time continued, Vaalni refused to give up hope- in the times where he was _awake_ , he’d always have a smile on his face.

And in the midst of it all, Vaati seemed… almost _confused_. The demon wasn’t doing anything in particular, he hadn’t changed- he wasn’t even terribly pushy. But Vaalni could tell that the demon was stronger- he grew stronger as Vaal grew weaker. Perhaps that was just the nature of a _parasite_ , but still… their mutual existence was peaceful enough. _Amicable_ , almost, if not for the shared knowledge that in the end their body could only sustain one person.

He didn’t get it, not at all. He knew that Vaati wanted to have a body, so it should’ve made sense for the demon to have buried his personality away a long time ago. It wasn’t like Vaalni was strong enough to fight back- and yet time and again, no matter how long his 'naps' felt like, he always woke up. Whatever reason the demon had for hesitating, he just wasn’t going to get rid of Vaalni.

It was after a long day of travel, long after he should’ve fallen asleep, that Vaalni felt Vaati trying to draw his attention.

_“Yeah? Do you want something?”_

_‘I… nothing in **particular** , I suppose…’_

_“You never really talk up first unless you have something on your mind. What is it?”_

_‘……truly, it is nothing. Go to sleep already.’_

This dodging of the issue didn’t make Vaalni too pleased, though- he just frowned, his lips pressing into a pout.

_“No. Y’know what, fine then. I’ll ask **you** something- why are you hesitating?”_

_‘What?’_

_“I mean… you’re a demon, and you’re possessing me. Why are you hesitating?”_

Vaati was silent, apparently not willing to grace the question with a proper response. Instead, there was a long pause- before the demon spoke up, his voice quiet.

_‘You know, I… may have told some **slight** lies in our shared time…’_

_“I’m not an idiot. I know that.”_

_‘But, about your brother’s curse…’_

_“…Huh?”_

_‘It was… hardly something he wished for. Rather, I attempted to… er…’_

_“That memory… **was** you, then?”_

_‘…Yes.’_

_“I don’t get it… why be honest about that? Why **now?** ”_

It made no sense, none at all. Vaalni wanted to be mad, he wanted to be _furious_ \- but what point even was there? It’d been so long now, after all. And though he still wished his brother could’ve gone _home_ , he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t at least a _little_ happy that Octavo was still around… as terrible as it made him feel to admit it, he knew it would’ve been so much lonelier without him.

_‘Consider that compensation.’_

Vaati offered no further explanation than that, and it left Vaalni wanting quite a bit more. After all, the demon had _completely_ dodged his initial question with this sudden bout of honesty. However, he could tell just from the tone of his voice that he wasn’t going to say anything more on that particular subject, and pressing him for details would be useless.

_“…Fine. But… in return for what you did, you have to answer something for me. No dodging questions or lying, or else I pick up the four sword and do us both in.”_

_‘Alright. What is your question?’_

_“…What was your life like **before** you became… whatever it is you are now?”_

_‘Th-that’s…’_

_“Remember, no lying. One lie and I seal us away. Then you’ll have thousands of years to answer my questions.”_

_‘Fine.’_ There was another long pause, this time presumably because the demon was deep in thought. _‘I was… not hylian nor sheikah. I was from a group of peoples who’ve been lost to time, I suppose… I see no trace of them here. If they exist at all, they exist in the company of.... Her.’_

_“Her? What's that supposed to mean?”_

_‘The Mother of the forests. Farore, the goddess of wind and life.’_

_“Wait… **you** have that kind of connection to the goddesses? Oh, that’s hilarious! I said not to **lie** , Vaati.”_

_‘It is not a lie. My people were… of the forest. She was not my **literal** mother- that was simply how we referred to the goddess who granted life. It was a stupid thing, if you ask me.’_

_“I didn't ask for your opinion. Then, what about you? Did you have a family?”_

_‘No.’_

_“You had to’ve had **someone** …”_

_‘You only demanded I answer **one** question truthfully.’_

_“Stubborn demon. I really hate you sometimes, y’know that?”_

_‘I do not care.’_

_“I know you don’t.”_ Rolling his eyes, Vaalni turned over to go to sleep. _“Regardless… thanks. For telling me the truth, Vaati.”_


	26. Fated meeting

As was usual by now, the years ticked on by. Nothing ever seemed to change, though the people who’d survived the calamity seemed to grow used to their new lives…

Until the day when _everything_ would finally change.

It was sudden. The shrine they’d been resting nearby had suddenly activated, and the ancient sheikah towers had risen from the earth. Vaalni had grabbed onto Octavo’s hands, hope shining in his eyes- both of them knew stories. Their parents had told them when they were younger what would happen when the Hero was finally ready to wake up… finally, they’d have their _chance_.

Not only to help save Hyrule… but to save _themselves_.

However, there was surprisingly little that they could find out about Link’s ‘revival’. Perhaps it was just because it’d been so long since the calamity now, and entire hundred years… but people would just look at them as if they were pitiful children whenever they asked holding onto a fruitless hope for a hero who would never come.

And really… perhaps they were. Vaalni didn’t want to think about it, but there was the definite chance that they _were_ holding onto a pointless hope. They had no proof that any of it had happened because of the hero. For all they knew, it could actually be a sign of Ganon reawakening- there had been whisper that he'd been growing more active, preparing to break free of Hyrule Castle and attack once more.

Besides, even if he _was_ back, would Link even _want_ to help them? After all, he’d gone and woken up a _demon_. If anything, they would be enemies… and there was no way that the _hero_ would want to understand his point of view…

No, it would only bring him more stress to think about such a thing. He had to hold onto the hope of something better. And… perhaps there could even be hope for Vaati, if the demon wanted such a thing.

* * *

Weeks passed by without end before anything actually happened- obviously, neither of them expected _that_ much. Hyrule was big, and the chosen hero had far more important things to do than just happen to run into a couple of travelers. He was probably off somewhere important, freeing the divine beasts or helping the people of Hyrule, or-

_FWEEEEEEET-_

Vaalni’s head whipped about when he heard a shrill whistle from behind him, the only warning given by a thin young man with a- was that a _hinox_ behind him?!

Not thinking twice, Vaalni dove out of the way of the angered giant. The young man let out a slight sigh of relief seeing him dodge, but Octavo was still very much in the raging monster’s war path- which quickly spurred Vaalni into action, jumping back into the way.

He had a short sword on him that he used to fight, alongside the sealing blade he carried on his back- but he’d found over the past ninety odd years that being possessed by a demon wasn’t _entirely_ bad. He’d gotten at least one perk out of it: magic. Vaati had been training Vaalni on the use of their shared skill, and they’d both been able to reap the benefits of it over time. He was quick to throw out a fireball, internally cheering when he saw it connect with his target.

It had the intended effect of saving Octavo, thankfully- but the unfortunate side-effect of the hinox’s attack now being focused entirely on him.

“Shit-“

But before Vaati could even get in a quip, the young man who’d brought the hinox to them in the first place had spun around. He had a longsword with him, a blade that felt…. oddly familiar to Vaalni. His attacks were quick but effective, a flurry of blade and arrows that eventually slayed the monster, disappearing in a puff of dark smoke.

“Sorry about that…”

The young man’s voice was soft, looking away from the twins while he scanned the horizon for more trouble. After a few moments, he bent down to start collecting the shower of monster parts that’d fallen when the Hinox died. Weird, but… sure, fine enough.

He’d intended to respond, but Vaalni’s eyes had locked onto the strange object on the young man’s hip. He’d reached for Octavo, pulling his brother aside- the two of them both just stared at it, realization dawning immediately.

“You… are you…. are you Link?”

There was a moment of surprise on the man’s face, before a shy nod. It was strange, this wasn’t really how Vaalni had ever expected this meeting to go- Link was a lot quieter than he’d expected. The stories he’d heard growing up had made him sound brave and fearless… so the almost- _hesitation_ that was visible on his face didn’t seem to fit.

Although… he supposed it made sense. Vaalni figured _he’d_ get a little more hesitant if _he’d_ been there when Hyrule had nearly been destroyed completely.

“Incredible…. I can’t believe I finally get to meet you! Wow! I’m Vaalni, and this is Octavo- we’re from the Sheikah, maybe you know our parents- oh, wait, uh… well, we’re….. uhm…. Y’know what? Maybe ignore the sheikah bit. Just forget about that, okay?”

“Uh…. sure…”

“Great, thanks!” Vaalni just went immediately back to smiling, “Me and my brother, we’re travelers. We know pretty much all there is to know about Hyrule at this point, We’ve been everywhere but inside the walls of Gerudo town. If you ever need a hand with anything, just find us! We’ll be somewhere.”

“ _Everyone_ is _somewhere_ , Vaal.”

“Oh c’mon, you don’t need to nitpick!”

“I’m just saying-“

“ _Anyways_ , it was nice to meet you! We won’t hold you any longer, but this was a real treat! Thanks for your help!”

“Yes… it was good to meet you too.”

Link just nodded, before quietly walking off. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that Vaalni turned to Octavo, practically bouncing on his feet.

“Can you believe it? We met him! We really met him! After all these years, all this waiting- finally! I can't believe we actually got to meet _Link_ _!_ ”

“Yeah…”

“Hey… is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” Octavo paused, before sighing. “I just… really hope he doesn’t tell Impa about seeing us…”

“Huh? Why?”

“Did you already forget, dumbass? The _possession_ stuff?”

“O-Oh… right.”

It was too easy to forget, though. As much as he tried to separate the two of them in his mind, sometimes it felt like more effort than it was worth. Vaati couldn’t be _all_ bad, right? After all, if the demon had really intended to do something awful, surely he would’ve done so by now… he’d had plenty of chances. Vaati was just… an annoying voice in his head. Something to get used to. It really wasn’t that bad, not anymore. Even Vaati’s times spent in control didn’t feel as forceful anymore… and in the times Vaalni tried to get control back, Vaati would give it. He was a parasite, sure, but not a _bad_ one...

Octavo hated the demon, and Vaalni didn’t fault him for it. After all, Vaati _had_ tried to kill Octavo, so he owed the demon _no_ forgiveness.It wasn’t something he was ever going to argue, but… well, Vaalni knew that he saw something different from what his brother did. All of the quiet moments… even the times where Vaati was in control, just letting Vaalni watch and feel and experience the world in a different sort of way.

Sooner or later, one of them would have to go away. Vaalni knew that it would be him, he knew he was the weaker of the two. But he wasn’t as scared of the thought anymore… he didn’t think Vaati would cause trouble. Not like he had in the past- perhaps he was just too naïve, but… he wanted to have hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, he’d rubbed off on the demon as much as the demon had on him.

“Well… so long as you don’t forget.”

“I won’t. We’ll figure out a way to fix things- now that Link is around, we’ll definitely get it sorted. Just trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for it to take this long for Link to show up, whoops, but he's here now! And thanks for reading <3


	27. Lingering questions

Link couldn’t stop thinking about that weird encounter he’d had. He’d thought the area around the hinox was pretty barren, but to run into a couple of sheikah teens… what had they been doing? In all honesty, it was a little suspicious… but they hadn’t _seemed_ bad. At the very least, they couldn’t have been with the Yiga- they would’ve attacked him right away, then.

Just, what had he meant by _‘just forget about the sheikah part’_? it was far too strange of a thing to ask, and it was consuming his thoughts. So after enough waiting, he found himself getting too frustrated- he took out the sheikah slate and warped into Kakariko, jogging lightly to where Impa was sitting.

“Oh ho, back so soon?”

“Yeah…”

“You look as if you have a question, it’s written all over your face. Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong, just… do you know a Vaalni or an Octavo?”

It was maybe the first time that Link had seen the old woman really surprised- or perhaps it wasn’t, but he really couldn’t remember. Regardless, he tried not to get too caught up in things he’d forgotten... because the questions about who he was before everything had happened were far too heavy to be answered right now.

“I do, yes. Though… admittedly, it is not a happy story.”

Link felt as if there were far too many unhappy stories in this Hyrule he’d woken up into. The handful of fragmented memories he’d gotten back had only served to build _melancholy_ \- he just felt… sad. Too sad. This kingdom he’d come back to save was _steeped_ in sorrow, and he often found himself wondering how much his efforts could truly change.

But he couldn’t really dwell on that, because he couldn’t let it be the only thing he had on his mind. So he let out a soft sigh, tilting his head as he looked to Impa.

“What happened?”

“It was a long time ago now. About ten years after the calamity… we had a young boy who was in training. He was far too eager to help, too excited… and he made a terrible mistake because of it. He drew a cursed blade, opening himself up to an evil older than even Ganon. I had to chase him from the village for the sake of the world, but his brother followed in hopes of helping…”

“So then…”

“Vaalni was the boy who drew the blade. He’s been living under the possession of the wind demon, Vaati, for many, many long years now. Tell me… if you’ve met them, how did they look?”

“Young… like me, I guess. Not a hundred years old.”

It was strange to think about. There were others like him, in a sort of way- who’d been alive (at least _technically_ ) these past hundred years, but apparently hadn’t grown. Link found himself wondering if he’d ever met them, before everything had happened… but he felt as if he probably hadn’t.

Not that he’d know.

“Young? _Both_ of them?”

“Yeah… is that bad?”

“No. Just… odd. I wonder why Octavo was young as well…”

Link just offered a shrug- it wasn’t like he’d have any way to know. And Impa had to know that, or he at least hoped as much. Not that there was really much he could do if she did expect more of him than he was capable of.

“Was there anything strange you could see about Octavo?”

“Well… one side of his face was hidden behind his hair, but… it looked like it was bruised pretty badly. It was this really bad shade of dark purple. Almost pitch black, depending on the light.”

“I see, I see…”

Impa looked deep in thought for a moment, but didn’t say anything beyond that. If she had any idea about what it meant, it was quickly becoming clear that she wasn’t going to tell _him_ about it.

“Is there… any way to help them?”

“You should speak to their parents. They live on the edge of town.” Impa sighed, shaking her head. “They’ve been looking for years, and they’d know far more than I would on the topic. But remember, Link: you _need_ to stop Ganon, and protect princess Zelda.”

“But… isn’t some demon even older than him a concern as well?”

“Not in the same way. You’ll understand when you speak with their parents. Ganon _must_ be your _top priority_.”

“Okay…”

There was a slight frown on his face as he left the room, feeling rather unsatisfied with the conversation. There had to be more to it, right? He wanted to know, so he could _help_ them… was it dumb of him to want to help? He didn’t know. But he did know that he really wasn’t much of _anything_ if he couldn’t at least help the people in front of him, so he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the thought.

* * *

The house that Impa had told him about was small, and only inhabited by two people. The one who came to greet him at the door immediately let out a soft gasp upon seeing him- they peered up at him from their spectacles as if attempting to test whether or not what they’d just seen was truly real, before placing both of their hands over one of his own with a gentle smile on their face.

“Link… it truly is you. I’d heard of your return, but to think, I’d get to see you again… how lovely.” Their voice was soft and gentle as they pulled him inside, Link not having it in him to stop them. “I’ve heard your memory is spotty… but don’t worry. I’m certain it will return, just have faith.”

They gently patted his hand, before leading him into a small sitting room. The scent of healing herbs and incense was heavy on the air, and he found himself getting directed towards one of the four empty seats in the room.

_Dusty,_ he couldn’t help but think to himself. It felt… sad.

“Oh, that’s right… I haven’t introduced myself to you, have I? My name is Mu, dear.” Their face was creased by wrinkles, and their hair had the tell-tale silver of age, but there was still a lightness and energy to their eyes that made Link feel as though they were plenty capable even though they looked to be about as old as Impa. “Zephyr? Zephyr, where are you? Come down, love. We have a guest.”

“A guest?”

“Yes, love.”

The man who’d spoken entered the room next, just as old as Mu. Link presumed him to be Zephyr- he was a lot taller than Mu, and seemed to be a little more quick and strong in his movements, but he was certainly just as old.

_I wonder why I’m not old like that. I guess it’d be a little inconvenient._

“My, my! If it isn’t the chosen hero himself! What brings you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about your children….”

Immediately, the energy drained from the room. The scent of herbs suddenly felt quite _stifling_ , far too overwhelming… he didn’t like it. Not at all. Perhaps it’d been cruel of him to bring this up with them… after all, their kids had been gone for a long time. Maybe he should’ve tried talking to Impa longer.

“Please, tell me… have you seen them? Vaalni and Octavo?”

“Yeah… really recently.”

“How are they?”

“Young.”

Mu gave only a sad look at the response, before shaking their head. Whatever had bothered them for a moment, it seemed as if they’d made up their mind about it.

“What did you want to ask us, Link?”

“Impa said… you might know a way to help them? That you’ve been trying?”

“Trying, yes… but it has been difficult.” Mu sighed, their eyes fixed on their hands, which were laced tightly together. It was Zephyr who spoke up after them, continuing where they’d left off. “It’s difficult to research an evil even older than Ganon- and one who, apparently, has had records of his existence all but removed from the world. From what little we could find about the demon, it seems as if they decided the best way to deal with him would be to just… erase him entirely. Ensure nobody would even know about him.”

“That seems… like a rather bad idea.”

“Agreed.” Zephyr gave a short huff, before continuing. “But regardless. We have been able to find _one_ thing… it seems as if, for some reason, Vaati has some sort of connection to Farore, of all things.”

“The goddess?”

“Yes. Though we have no idea why…”

“I see…” Link looked down in thought- he didn’t really know anything about the goddesses, outside of the knowledge he had of their springs. “I don’t really… remember anything about her. Farore.”

“She’s the goddess of wind and life.” Mu had a gentle smile on their face as they explained, nodding patiently. “She created all the creatures and races of Hyrule, and along with her sisters Din and Nayru, shaped the land we see and know today. If you wish to seek knowledge of her, Look to the forests… at least, that is what legends say.”

“The forests… I think I understand.”

It would make sense, then, to talk to the Great Deku Tree. He was old and wise, and the most natural thing Link could think of. Zelda might’ve known as well, but… well, he couldn’t really talk to her. Not yet, anyways.

“I’m glad we could help. Do you have any other questions, dear?”

“No. Thanks, though.”

“Thank _you_ , Link. For bringing us news of our children.” Mu smiled softly… though there was much pain and sorrow in their eyes, he could also see hope. “Now, I won’t keep you any longer. I’m certain you must have much more you need to get done… but if ever you need a place to rest, you’re always welcome here. It’s the least we can do for you.”

Nodding, Link stood to leave. He didn’t really want to take them up on that- it would be too… awkward.


	28. Meaningless noise

Link had found that he rather liked the lost woods. Something about them was…. calming. And that wasn’t even in korok forest, he’d decided- just the woods themselves, as perplexing as they could be, felt familiar. Homey.

Like a part of him had always been there.

He supposed that made sense, in a sort of way. After all, he’d supposedly drawn the master sword when he was only twelve. This place must’ve been one he’d visited often, right? How else would a twelve year old kid find that sword?

It was something he could ask Zelda, once he’d saved her. If anyone would remember, it’d be her.

“How curious. I did not expect to see you again so soon.”

Link’s head turned at the sound of a voice, confusion taking root at the sight of Vaalni, sitting on the branch of a tree.

“Mr. Hero, wandering through the woods… You know to be careful, yes? Forests like these can have… _monsters_ hiding within.”

“I don’t need warning.” Link found himself growing guarded, trying to keep himself from making any sudden moves. This was different from before- Vaalni’s entire attitude was like it’d flipped. “Where’s your brother?”

“Now now, we don’t spend _every_ second together. He’s resting outside.”

“Why are _you_ wandering, then? If it’s dangerous?”

“Why indeed…” Vaalni just smiled to himself, before nodding. “Yes, that’s a good question. But I don’t fear the dark, Mr. Hero. A place like _this_ … I suppose you could call it _home_.”

“I thought you said _monsters_ lived here.”

“So I did.” Vaalni’s grin only seemed to grow more unsettling, and Link had the distinct feeling that this was not indeed Vaalni that he was talking to. This had to be Vaati- and once that thought had settled in his mind, he drew the master sword. “Ah, so you’re not as dense as you look. That’s quite a pretty blade, Mr. Hero. A lovely one indeed, but… ultimately useless against me.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve got your own _demon_ to kill- I have no desire to claim such a shabby Hyrule such as this, I’m perfectly happy living out my life as-is. So don’t worry about _me_ , Hero. Focus on your _own_ problems.”

“Wait, Vaati-“

But before Link could approach, the man disappeared- in his place was a flock of keese, swarming around Link for a few short moments before dispersing out into the night.

* * *

It took Link longer than usual to walk into the Korok forest- not because he was lost, but because he didn’t want to risk leading Vaati towards the Deku Tree. By the time he’d made it, dawn was starting to break. He found himself forced to resist the call of sleep, instead trying his best to focus on the task at hand.

As he approached the Deku Tree, he couldn’t help but wonder why he was feeling so anxious. After all, it wasn’t like he was doing a _bad_ thing. Yes, he was putting off helping Zelda… but he knew he was close. And a couple days wouldn’t hurt, right? She’d forgive him for this?

He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to think about it.

“Is something the matter, Link? You have a troubled look upon your face.”

“Yes.” He found it hard to talk, thinking carefully over his words. What would be the best way to word this? Honestly… he didn’t know. Perhaps, then, it was best _not_ to think. “Do you… know of someone named Vaati?”

“My… that is quite an old name…”

“You _do_ know?”

“In a sense. He predates even me, in my age… that demon came from the time of my predecessor.”

“Your… what?”

“The Deku Tree stands as guardian of this forest, though the ages. However, there was a time, long ago, when my predecessor was made to wilt… a young seedling began to grow soon as the evil which plagued Hyrule left, and that seedling was me.”

“Then, you don’t know…”

Link sighed, looking down at his feet. However, the Deku Tree just laughed, branches rustling in the breeze.

“I am a guardian, as he was. I know what he knew. And Vaati is a being from even before the time of Ganon… back when Hyrule was young, and even my predecessor was youthful.”

“Can you tell me about him, then?”

“Why do you seek to know? I can assure you, he does not have anything to do with the problem at hand.”

“Perhaps, but… he’s back. And I wanted to know a way to fix that problem, too…”

“Young hero… you must not let yourself become overburdened.” Link stared up with confusion, but the tree didn’t give him time to think. “You wish to solve the problems of many, but you are only one boy. Set your goals close, and follow them through. Do not allow yourself to become caught up in a web of problems, to a point where you become unable to help anyone.”

“I… I’m not _stuck_ , I just… want to help…”

“I understand that. You have a noble soul, Link. Your heart is honest, and your will is strong. But now is not the time to focus on that demon… you must remember what your mission is. But, I will make you a promise. Once you have saved Zelda, and defeated Ganon… return. In the meantime, I will do my best to recall all that my predecessor knew… I cannot promise much to you, but I will help in what ways I can.”

“I…. see. Thanks, then…”

It didn’t feel like much. It felt more like a consolation prize than anything, really… but for now, it would be all he had to go off. And he _knew_ that he couldn’t keep putting off helping Zelda… she needed him. She needed him, and he kept trying to do other things.

He couldn’t let himself be scared and distracted. He knew what he had to do.

He would defeat Ganon, and then he’d fix this mess.


	29. An error in judgement

“Link! Link, will you listen to me?” Zelda was smiling, standing over the cooking pot. “I’ve developed a theory, and I want you to try it for me. This food, if I’m correct, should give you _far_ more energy than a normal dish, and…”

It had been like this for a little while now. Ever since he’d freed her, the two of them had been traveling around Hyrule together. It was strange, but not in a _bad_ way- he supposed he just wasn’t used to traveling with another person. Having someone other than his _thoughts_ beside him was… unusual. Not bad, just unusual.

They had too much to catch up on, still. There was a lot that Link just… didn’t remember, _still_ , even after all this time. He figured he’d never get it all back, not now, but he’d accept what he had as good enough. Beggars couldn’t be choosers, after all, and he was just happy to be able to recall bits and pieces of his friends from before.

He’d been telling Zelda all about what he’d done, what he’d seen, explaining about all the different pictures in his sheikah slate and the stories he had, but there was one thing he’d left out. He hadn’t wanted to mention anything about those twins, mostly because he didn’t want her to _worry_ \- she’d just been freed from Ganon. The knowledge that there was yet _another_ ageless demon out there, who was _just_ as capable of destroying Hyrule… well, it wasn’t important. Not right now, when she was still recovering.

At least, that was how he’d rationalized it. That was what he’d told himself, in hopes that he’d believe his own words. But all of it would come back to bite him on the ass fairly quickly, when they came across the twins in their travel.

“Oh my… Link, how _lovely_ to see you again.” It was clear just by the smile on his face that this was _Vaati,_ not Vaalni. The hero was immediately on his guard, just in case- but it was as if the other could sense the way his muscles tensed, merely laughing at him. “What’s putting you off, friend? Are you tired? It _is_ late, perhaps we could set up camp together.”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Link… do you… know these two?” Zelda had picked up on his tension as quickly as Vaati had, eying the twins with suspicion. But before either of them could say another word, Vaati had cut in once again.

“The name is _Vaalni_ , and it’s quite lovely to meet you. This is my brother, Octavo. He’s an _excellent_ musician- perhaps you’d like to stay to listen for a moment?” Zelda shook her head to that, but Vaati didn’t seem to mind. “Ah, quite a shame. Regardless, it is good to see you again, Link! We’ve run into your friend here a few times along the road, miss…”

“Zelda.”

“Oh my, the same name as the princess of old! Quite an _interesting_ coincidence.”

There was a threat behind the demon’s smile- Link was not going to let this go on any further, quickly stepping forwards.

“It was nice to see you again, _Vaalni_ , but me and Zelda really should be going. You and your brother should go along, too.”

“Of course, of course. I would _hate_ to hold you up. Isn’t that right, Octavo?” The bard only offered a stiff nod of the head, clearly holding back words best unsaid. “Yes, yes. Now, carry on. I _do_ hope we meet again.”

Link was quick getting Zelda away from there, not letting up until they were a good distance- and then warping the both of them using his Sheikah slate, taking them back to Kakariko Village.

“Link, who the _hell_ was that?”

“A threat.”

“I know _that_ , obviously. But _who?_ ”

“His name is Vaati… and… well, maybe Impa should explain it. She knows more than I do. I just… I didn’t want to worry you with it yet…”

One sharp look told him all he needed to know- that he’d be getting an earful from her later about his choice in the matter. She stalked off to Impa’s place to get her own information, but Link found himself headed back to the house of Mu and Zephyr, knocking quietly before entering.

“Link? Is something the matter? You look quite concerned.”

“I think… your sons are getting worse. We ran into them, and… well… Vaati was using Vaalni to talk, and Octavo didn’t seem to be too happy about that…”

“Oh…” both of them just sighed, sharing a long, quiet look with each other. It was Zephyr who spoke next, offering only a gentle smile. “Well… thank you for telling us, Link.”

“I’m going to try to help them.”

But the two of them just nodded, with a sad sort of look that made him feel like it wasn’t enough. Which was… probably because it _wasn’t_. For all they knew, their sons were gone forever now, puppets of a _demon_ who wanted to control Hyrule. He left without another word, just a softly whispered apology- had it been cruel of him to tell them? He didn’t know.

He hoped it wasn’t, though. He just wanted to do the right thing, even if he had no idea what that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your patience with these updates! I wanted to give a mini life update of my own- I've recently adopted a cat (who may or may not be named vaati) who is taking up a lot of my focus, but I've still got plenty of drive left for this story! It all just comes down to finding the time to write, lmao. Thanks for reading!


	30. Answers and problems

Zelda had indeed laid into him, as predicted, though it didn’t seem to be just out of anger. In fact, it seemed to be more a product of concern- as soon as she’d found out about the twins, and what’d happened to them, she’d been completely wrapped up in the thought of helping them.

She was a good person, Link thought to himself. Probably better than he was. She had every right to be scared, to want to shy away… but she was as forward as ever, insisting that he bring her along. Perhaps she saw something similar to her own situation, he wondered. After all, she'd been stuck with Calamity Ganon for so long- was this the same? 

He’d suggested going to see the Deku Tree right away. It had been a little while now, so it was likely that he’d remembered _something_ … and even if not, it was a better lead than nothing. So the two of them had moved quickly as they could to the north, finding their way to the home of the forest’s guardian.

“Ah, Link. I was hoping I would see you again soon. And Zelda… how grateful I am to see you again, in good health.”

“Deku Tree… thank you. I am glad to see you again, as well.”

“Now… I believe you both have come here to speak to me about Vaati, correct?” The two of them nodded, and the tree continued. “He never met my predecessor, per se, but he was once borne a creature of the forest. One of the oldest peoples of Hyrule, though they’ve long since gone into hiding now… the _minish_.”

“Minish?” Zelda spoke the word carefully, slowly, as if weighing it on her tongue. “It sounds… almost familiar… oh! Like Minshi woods!”

“Yes, you are correct. Those woods once were his home, along with others of his kin… but he betrayed his people and grew tempted by madness, eventually falling to a darkness he could never escape from.”

“That sounds… similar to what people say of Ganon…”

“Perhaps it is, princess. I could not tell you the details… I fear only the goddesses themselves would know of those at this point. However, I do know what you need to seal him once more… it is a blade, known as the four sword.”

“Four sword?”

“Yes. A short sword, forged by man and minish, which granted past heroes the ability to split themselves into four.”

Link nodded, making a mental note of that detail. A sword sounded simple enough, he knew how to use swords- surely, it wasn’t going to be that hard then. He just needed to find it, which... given he'd managed to find the master sword, surely it had to be do-able.

“What did it look like?”

“A shimmering white blade, with a golden hilt. It was a short sword- but perhaps most distinctive would be the gem in the pommel, which was said to have shimmered with the colours of the elements of Hyrule.”

“I see… wait. I… I think he had it on him…” Link frowned, trying to think back to meeting the two boys. And without a doubt, he _knew_ he’d seen that blade before- Vaalni had used it once, back when they’d first met. It hadn’t split him into four, sure… but it had definitely been the blade. So much for being easy to find. “What do we do then? If he has it?”

“I suppose you’ll have to get it from him.”

It wasn’t a terribly helpful bit of advice, but it also didn’t seem like the Deku Tree had much more to say on the topic. Zelda got wrapped up for a bit in asking questions about the minish, but there wasn’t much information there either… He was a bit curious about them regardless, though. According to the Deku Tree, they were small mouse-like beings borne from nature and magic. They’d long been thought of as only fairy tales, given that only children could see them- but Zelda couldn’t recall being told any such stories, and Link’s own memories of his childhood were shaky at best.

It seemed they’d been in Hyrule for a long time, but at some point, they’d just… disappeared. They weren’t around to leave out gifts in the grass anymore, no more tiny miracles to bring a smile to a child’s face… not even the Deku Tree knew if they were still around, or they’d all died out. The knowledge had brought both of them down, and they’d left the woods with a quiet mood weighing on their shoulders.

“Well… where to next?”

After a few too many minutes of silence, Zelda had apparently decided for them.

“We should go to the spring of wisdom.”

“What? Zelda, are you…. sure?”

“Yes. If the minish were a people of the forest, then they’d be a people under Farore’s guidance. However… I need to know more. Nayru may be able to help me answer my questions.”

He wasn’t going to question her- not with her mind made up. However… Link couldn’t help but think back to those hundred years ago, when Zelda had gone to the springs. She’d spent so long praying, trying desperately to awaken her power, but the goddesses hadn’t responded.

One could argue it’d been fate. That they’d always had a plan, and simply hadn’t wanted her power to awaken before it was truly needed. But Link found that a little cruel, honestly. He knew she’d suffered from self-doubt, he could still see it on her face, even now… why had they decided to test her then?

He didn’t know, and it wasn’t like it was his place to ask.


	31. Lost words

Zelda had refused his insistence on taking a day to rest, only yielding to his insistence that they prepare warmer clothes for the trek up the mountain. Mount Lanayru was _cold_ \- he’d protected Zelda from many things in the past, but there was a limit to what he could do about hypothermia.

Once they’d prepared, stopping in at Hateno to pick up some supplies, they were off right away to head up the mountain. Link admired the princess’s determination, honestly- she was brave. People told him that _he_ was brave, that he was courageous… but returning to one of the springs after all that had happened in the past was no easy thing. He could see the worry on her face, the anxiety she hid just below the surface… but he had faith in her. Just like she’d had faith in him, for a very long time.

Their climb was slow but uneventful, both focused more on keeping warm and preparing for the spring than any conversation. Link had offered to simply warp them there using the shiekah slate, but Zelda had refused- there was a certain ceremony to these things, she’d insisted. He wasn’t quite sure he got the point, but he wouldn’t complain- he didn’t mind the climb. And at the very least, the activity would help keep Zelda warm as well.

There was a heavy silence over the both of them as they approached the spring, no words able to cut the tension. Link wondered if he should even try, or if he should just let Zelda focus on what she was going to do… but he couldn’t wonder forever.

“Zelda, I… you’ll do fine.”

It was a pathetic attempt at reassurance, and he knew it. She didn’t look at him, and he didn’t expect her to- he wondered if he’d just made it worse. He wouldn’t be surprised, honestly. It wouldn’t be the first time.

There was so much more that he wanted to _say_ , though. It was a problem he so often had- there were too many _words_ , too many things he wanted to just get _out_ \- so many of them that they all became jumbled and tangled on top of one another, and nothing could come out. It felt pathetic, for a supposed _courageous knight_. He couldn’t even get a proper sentence out half the time…

But now wasn’t time to dwell.

Once they finally reached the spring, everything was quiet. It was certainly quieter than the second time he’d been here… he was glad that Zelda hadn’t had to see what’d become of Naydra. The great dragon was fine now, so everything had worked out alright.

He stood guard for Zelda as she waded into the pool, his mind briefly wandering to how… familiar this all felt. It was so close to a hundred years ago- but things _had_ to be different. They had to be, right?

It was quiet, aside from the princess’s quiet prayers. No words. No lights.

Nothing.

Was it going to be nothing _again?_

He could hear her voice beginning to shake, and hear as she forced herself to keep it level. Ever the leader, stilling her worries for the sake of duty.

It wasn’t fair.

Link had no intention of staying quiet forever. It wasn’t right, he knew that. He wasn’t even supposed to watch- but was the goddess _still_ going to give Zelda _nothing?_ After all she’d been through, all she’d done- not even a _word?_ He had to force himself not to turn around, not to ruin things for her. Not to interrupt. Even if he was angry, even if he just wanted to yell up to the air _why, why aren't you saying anything?_

He just had to pray that this time, things would be different.


	32. Face the past

Zelda had told herself she wouldn’t cry, no matter what. The cold of the spring burnt at her legs, it clung to her body- it was her distraction. A pain to hold to so she could ignore the utter _quiet_ in the spring… the complete lack of response.

Was she still not enough? Still not what the goddesses wanted? Was she _still_ a failure of a princess? Even after _everything_ she'd done, even after she'd awakened her power?

She had to have confidence. She _had_ to, she couldn’t let Link just _worry_ about her, but it _hurt_. Perhaps she should’ve known better, she should’ve expected this, but she didn’t want to think about it- she had to keep trying, keep praying, keep _hoping_ that someone would answer.

But no words were coming.

Nothing.

She was about to give up, to call out to Link and stop this whole thing, when the spring’s water suddenly began to glow. It was soft, nearly imperceptible, but it was enough- Zelda lifted her head, finding herself looking at a woman of indescribable grace and elegance. Her hair and eyes were gentle azure, her face soft and welcoming- Zelda knew at once who she was looking at, bowing her head down in reverence for the goddess.

_“Welcome, my child.”_ Nayru’s voice was gentle and low, reaching out a single hand to lift Zelda’s chin. _“Do not avert your gaze, princess. You have done admirably… we owe you and your knight much. Take pride in yourself.”_

“Thank you, O Goddess.”

_“You have come to me for a reason, yes? You wish to know about the enemy you face… and how you may help them.”_

“Yes, I do… I have learned of Vaati from the Deku Tree, but… we have to find a way to help those twins he’s using. I want to save them, not force them to suffer his curse.”

_“Yes, Vaati…. that foolish old soul.”_

“You know him?”

_“I know all, my child. But, to save those brothers… you must use your power.”_

“My power…”

_“The light that resides within you shall be your guiding strength. Trust in it, child, and it will show you the answers you need.”_

“I… I think I understand. Thank you, O Goddess.” Zelda nodded, a smile on her face. “And… if I may ask… for Vaati, will the four sword be enough? Has he not broken free of it before?”

_“Worry not about Vaati, dear child. My Sister has plans for him, and he shall receive that which he deserves.”_

“I see. Thank you.”

Zelda could let out a small sigh of relief at that- if Din or Farore had plans for Vaati, then there was certainly no way he could ever cause trouble again. Of course, that all relied on her and Link actually stopping him in the first place… but they could do it. She knew that for certain. They'd defeated Ganon together, so she was _certain_ they could deal with Vaati.

With a final nod of her head, the goddess faded from vision. It was only then that Zelda allowed the tension to fall from her body, collapsing to her knees in the icy water of the spring. Link was quick to move, pulling her from the water and drying her off, quickly wrapping her in the warmer clothes he’d insisted she bring.

Still though, exhausted as she was, she was smiling.


	33. No hesitation

Link had insisted that the two of them rest up at Kakariko to get rest after the spring, allowing no arguments from Zelda on the matter. She needed to get warmed up properly, to have a good meal- things had gone well, and they’d been successful. But now, that meant it was time to rest.

Rushing in unprepared would only get them hurt, or even killed- he was _not_ about to let that happen.

As stubborn as she’d been about the matter, insisting that she was fine, he could still see the relief on her face that he pride refused to let her express. She looked so very… dignified that night, when he left her to sleep. Quiet, calm, but with a purpose- her smile was honest, and he was just glad that he’d been able to help.

Maybe he understood her better than he thought. Maybe he _wasn’t_ completely awful at figuring out what was on her mind. Or perhaps he was, and this was just one good guess. Link honestly didn’t know, but he didn’t want to dwell- it was hardly like _that_ would be any help.

The night passed without any excitement, and both Link and Zelda were ready to leave early in the morning. They’d agreed on going to the spring of courage first, before anywhere else- if Farore or Din had plans for Vaati, then it seemed right to go to those springs as well. And given the ties between Farore and Vaati, it seemed most logical to assume that he might be there, or that Farore would at least be able to tell them where he was.

Zelda had insisted on walking the full distance once more, and Link had no reason to complain about it. This climb was at least nowhere near as cold as the last one, so they’d set off quickly once they’d gotten fully prepared.

As they crested the hill at Dracozu lake, there was an unexpected figure standing there- a man with his back to them, gently strumming a lute. It took a few moments, but Link realized he recognized it. Without much thought he moved to stand between him and the princess, calling out to Octavo.

“What are you doing here alone?”

The bard didn’t stop playing, though- he was humming a melody along with the song he played, something low and quiet that sounded almost like a mourning tune. It was the sort of song that felt suited only to rainy days- something that didn’t fit the cheerful sun of the mid-afternoon.

Link attempted a few more times to call the bard’s name, but there was no response- not until the song was finished did the man finally turn around, his skin a sickly mix of gray and inky purple darkness.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt a musician?”

“What are you doing here, Octavo?”

“Waiting.”

“Why?”

“My brother is attending to some _business_.”

Link didn’t trust that, not at all- Vaati was up to something. He was planning something, and if it had something to do with the goddess’s spring… that was _not good_.

“We want to help you, Octavo. We’re _going_ to help you.” Zelda had pushed forward past Link, ignoring his weak protests. “We’re going to fix this. I promise.”

“An optimistic promise, dear princess. But it’s just that- optimistic.” Octavo grew tense the closer Zelda got, until he finally shook his head. “I recommend you do not step closer. I was told not to let anyone past this point.”

“And you’re going to listen to that demon?”

“I have no choice. You see my face, do you not? He has hold over me, just as he does my brother. If you step closer, I will have no choice but to kill you.”

Though Link trusted Zelda’s capability, he was not about to take any risks- not after he’d just saved her from a hundred years imprisoned with _Ganon_. He quickly stepped between her and Octavo once more, the master sword pointed at the young bard.

“I don’t want to fight. Stand down, Octavo.”

“I don’t have a choice. My body moves against my will at this point… I am certain he leaves me my mind and voice only to torture me.”

“I don’t want to kill you, though. I want to help you. We _will_ help you. Your parents are waiting for you still, Octavo. They're waiting for you and Vaalni, they want to see you again.”

“They… do?” There was _hope_ on his face, if only for a second- before it solidified to determination. “Then I promise it will not be my death which happens here.”

There were no more words to be exchanged, both of them understood. Link needed to press forward, and Octavo needed to survive- ideals which, according to cruel fate, could not coexist. He would trust Zelda to understand what Nayru had meant, but Octavo knew none of that… and no matter what happened, he would not allow the princess to get hurt. He'd protect Zelda no matter _what_. 

Immediately, Octavo’s attacks were brutal. Link barely had time to get Zelda to safety before fireballs scorched the earth they’d been standing on, Octavo poised to fight with his lute in hand. It was a strange choice for a weapon, but Link quickly learned not to underestimate- it appeared to work as a sort of focus for the spells Octavo was casting, each chord sending out spectral weapons in attempts to smash and chop his body to pieces.

Every dodge felt just a little too close for comfort. The battle was in Octavo's control- his magic was _rhythmic_ in a sense, following the beat of his song and punishing Link for each and every misstep.

There _had_ to be a way to help him. Between each dodge, Link was scanning the area, looking for _any_ potential aid. What could he use? What could help him in this mess? He was used to fights like this, but not against an enemy he needed to spare. He just needed a way to restrain Octavo… which meant stealing that lute, first and foremost.

Plan in mind, Link dashed forward. The bard seemed as if he hadn’t been expecting the movement, and quickly strummed for another wave of fireballs. They were easy to anticipate, and Link ducked around them before dashing to Octavo’s side. The bard was desperate, which was never a good state of mind for an opponent- but he didn’t have the experience Link did. His hundred years on the road hadn’t been spent fighting, and it was clear the magic was new to him.

Ducking in close, Link held up his shield and bashed it against Octavo’s arm. That was enough to throw him off balance, giving Link the chance he needed- he grabbed hold of the neck of the lute with one hand, and planted his leg into Octavo's gut, the sudden kick enough to throw him backwards. With that, he had the lute in his hands- he didn't delay for a second, throwing it hard as he could to Zelda.

“Catch!”

“ _Gotcha!_ ”

The princess had no difficulty doing as asked, grabbing the lute and throwing up a magic shield around it. One look at Octavo’s face communicated what both of them knew already- he was done. Without the instrument, his magic was _significantly_ weaker, making things instantly easier for Link. But even with his now rather severe disadvantage. the man still could not stop fighting. His body wouldn’t let him, and he was going to do whatever needed to survive.

“Please, just _leave!_ I can’t die here! And I can’t let you kill my brother!”

“We don’t want to kill him, either! We’re going to figure out another way!! I _know_ there’s another way!!” Zelda was the one holding the conversation while Link fought, he’d never been great at multitasking. Definitely not while fighting, it took far too much focus. And even moreso now that he had to fight non lethally, a difficult task with a sword and an opponent who was still fighting to kill. “Try to fight it, Octavo!”

“I _can’t!_ ”

The princess wasn’t satisfied with that- she huffed, walking towards the battle. She had raised her arms before Link could say anything, a familiar brilliant light shining in her hands. _Light arrows,_ Link recognized the magic as- was that what Nayru had meant? Was this their answer? No, it felt too dangerous, too risky. Too uncertain. This wasn't Calamity Ganon, they had no idea what could happen.

“Zelda, _wait-_ ”

But she wouldn’t wait for words, shining arrow nocked and aimed at the young boy. What happened came as too much of a blur for Link to properly intake- there was a flash of golden light, radiating from the princess like a goddess as she let loose the arrow. Octavo was standing, then he was on the ground- but the inky blackness that’d covered his skin remained above, writhing and pulsating and trapped by the light.

“Link! _Now!_ ”

Even if he wasn’t sure what was happening, he wouldn’t hesitate- his body moved without need for thought, master sword plunging through the strange malice-like darkness, piercing the cloud of evil and _purging_ it of this world.

When the light finally subsided, it was just the three of them. Link looked first to Zelda, to see if she was alright- but she’d already moved beside Octavo, propping him up off the ground.

“He’s still breathing… just unconscious.”

“Thank the goddesses… how did you know that would _work?_ ”

“I didn’t. But I knew I had to do something before you killed each other. I had faith in Nayru… and myself.”

It was reckless, just like her- but it wasn’t like Link could really criticize her for it. After all, he’d done plenty of reckless things in his life, and her actions had saved Octavo. And that, he’d pray, was proof enough that things could maybe turn for the better now.


	34. The last spark

When Octavo woke up, his head was _pounding_. It felt like someone had thrown a rock at him, and knocked him right out… and after a few moments, he had to wonder if that was what’d happened. All he could remember from before was a flash of light, and then this awful _pain_ \- it felt like something had been ripped from his skin, and he ached all over.

Upon opening his eyes, he quickly had to wince and shut them once more. The sun was starting to set at this point, but it still felt to bright- where even was he? Was he still by the lake? Had he died? He honestly couldn’t tell.

“……nk…………waking……”

There was a voice… a woman’s voice? Yes, a young woman. It was… it was definitely familiar. He’d heard her before, right?

“Prin…cess…?”

His eyes opened once more, dual visions of the princess dancing about for a moment before his vision finally decided to stabilize, coming into focus. It took him a few moments longer to realize he’d been propped between her and Link, quickly attempting to move out of their hands and just as quickly getting too dizzy to stand.

Link was at his side in an instant though, keeping him stable.

“How do you feel?”

“Everything _hurts_.”

“But… your body, can you control it?”

“H….huh?”

Blinking, Octavo raised his hand. He hadn’t even realized, but… it felt different. So different. His movements weren’t restricted, he couldn’t feel that _connection_ to the demon that’d been there before. It was just _him_ in his mind, a feeling that he’d forgotten about years ago. No overwhelming compulsion to do as commanded- just... _him_.

“I can… I can!!” half walking, half falling, Octavo made his way to the lakeside. He could see his face in it- his skin still looked sickly and pale, it held hints of grey that hadn’t gone away fully, but that _evil_ , that horrible shadow that’d slowly been consuming him- it was _gone_. “I… I’m free? Am I… really free?”

He looked to the princess and the hero in disbelief, unable to hold the smile from his face.

“Then… Vaalni! Vaalni- where is he? That means you saved him too, right? _Right?_ ” When he couldn’t meet their eyes, he found himself growing concerned. “He… he’s fine, right? C’mon, _answer me_. Please.”

“We haven’t faced Vaati yet- your brother is…”

“Still with him.” Octavo sighed, holding his arm close to his body as he looked over at Zelda. “But you can… whatever you did for me… you can save him, right?”

“I… I hope so.”

“I won’t let you hurt him. Even if he’s being possessed by that monster, I _won’t_ let you kill him. I won’t.”

“We don’t want to kill him. That’s why we came here to begin with… we wanted to see if Farore could give us guidance. Nayru told us her sister had a plan for the demon… and that we _can_ save your brother.” Sighing, Zelda shook her head. “We won’t kill him. We’ll figure out a way to help him- even if we have to subdue him and hold him somewhere, we’ll find a way to save him.”

It felt hollow. Octavo had been under that demon’s control for so long now, and that had been indirect- sometimes, he wondered if his brother’s mind was even still _around_. Had he been completely consumed by that demon? Had he been destroyed? For so long, Vaalni had always seemed… distant. Distracted, by the demon that held a grip on his mind. How much of it had even been Vaal, and how much had been Vaati _pretending_ to be him?

It was terrifying to think of. But now, for the first time in almost a hundred years, he had hope. He had _something_.

And… if anyone was going to put his brother out of his misery, at the very least, he’d make sure it was _him_.


	35. What do you want?

Vaati was happy.

Finally, after _countless_ years, he was _free_ \- he had everything he wanted. Everything save for his _cap_ , but he hardly needed it now- he had his own magic, violent and pulsing and _strong_ , in a world where strength was the only thing that mattered. He had his mind, he wasn’t some stupid formless _demon_ any longer. He was _him_ again, finally.

He could tell when Octavo managed to break out of his control, but he didn’t really care how- it didn’t matter, did it? After all, this body was _his_ now. Vaalni had gone to sleep, and was too tired to wake up anymore… Vaati hardly cared about the boy. He’d been the one who’d showed kindness to a demon, he got what he deserved.

_He’d gotten what he deserved_.

Which was why Vaati hadn’t erased him completely…he told himself it was because this was more fun. This was more cruel. Letting him wake up on occasion, just to sleep again. He could get rid of Vaalni _whenever he wanted_ , he just… he just didn’t want to yet. It had nothing to do with their conversations, he hadn’t grown to _care_ about him- absolutely not. No way in hell.

As to why he’d come _here_ , though… he wasn’t certain. The wind had told him to come here, that something was to happen here- he’d assumed it to be that stupid hero, which was why he’d positioned Octavo outside. He’d assumed the boy would either die or kill Link, both of which were a positive for him. He could do without his constant babbling and whining. He knew he wouldn’t miss it- never. There was no fondness in his heart for the way the brothers had talked, none at all… _he wasn’t soft_.

He most certainly was not soft.

In the meantime, though… he was alone in the spring, with nothing to do but reflect. Reflect on his life, his past, his everything. Memories worked their way back to him, things _long_ forgotten- feelings that he’d tried to bury _millenia_ ago began to return, as if called by the calm waters of nature herself.

And it was in that solitary moment of weakness that he heard a voice.

_“Are you content?”_

Her voice was familiar, too familiar- it was that of a mother speaking to a child, and it made his chest ache for comfort in the sort of way that Vaati _despised_.

_“Have you claimed what you desire, my child?”_

“I am _no_ child of _yours_ , Farore.” His voice was laced with venom, turning to face the goddess. Though it had been thousands of years since he’d been born, just a tiny little forest _rat_ , his soul could still remember the warmth of his home, the love she’d had for all living things- _no._ “Why show yourself to me? I suggest you _leave_ before you’re made to watch me killing your pathetic little champion.”

_“All life is my creation, and you were one of my people. You still are, Vaati.”_

“I am _not_. I am my own being- I serve you _goddesses_ no longer. ”

_“You misunderstand.”_ Farore shook her head, looking down on him. He felt small, and he _hated_ that- he was _done_ with being small. Done with that life, yet one glance from the goddess was enough to make him feel no different from when he’d been that _meek, miniscule nothing_. _“You are alive, and that child is alive. You will always be one of my children.”_

Vaati decided to not even dignify her with a response- he just scoffed, turning away. He didn’t need this, not at all.

_“I ask you, Vaati… what is it you want most?”_

“For you to _go away_.”

The goddess only smiled, that sort of knowing smile that made Vaati feel _anger_. She did leave, though he doubted she was truly _gone-_ but at least not having to look at her infuriating smile was good enough for him. It _had_ to have been _her_ that’d called him here, he _knew_ it- stupid _goddess_. Stupid _Farore_ , thinking she could talk to him _now_ of all times.

She wasn’t going to make him soft, no way in _hell!_ If she’d wanted him to change his ways, she should’ve talked to him before she and her sisters had locked him in a _damned sword_ for _thousands_ of years. 

And even after all that her champions had done, she'd had the nerve to ask what he wanted _most?_ That was obvious. He wanted his _freedom_ , and he had it now. He’d kill the hero and princess and _maybe_ the boy’s brother, if he really was still alive, and he’d live out his life in freedom. He’d had enough of being trapped away, he’d have enough of that _eternal torture_ \- if he couldn’t have Hyrule, then he’d at least keep his life and this body. He’d cast aside his hesitations and regrets, he’d bury his feelings- he’d done it before, and he would do it as many times as necessary.

He was this close, _this close_ to finally getting what he wanted. To winning, _finally_ , after all this time, and he was _not_ going to let some stupid _hero_ stop him.


	36. Face me

Link had _tried_ to ask Zelda and Octavo to stay behind. Octavo wasn't sure if it was because he didn't trust them, or because he didn't trust himself- but no matter what, he was having _none_ of it. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, and he didn’t know how he could really help Vaalni- but there was no way he was just going to abandon his brother. He needed to protect him- he _had_ to protect him. They'd already gone through so much together, he was _not_ going to lose Vaalni now.

So there was no way in _hell_ that Octavo was letting Link go in there without him, and he was quite clear in letting him know just what his thoughts about Link’s suggestion were. Zelda was just as bold, leaving the three of them together as they walked towards Farore’s spring.

There was worry in Octavo’s heart, despite everything. After all… this was his brother, even if he was under control of a demon. He was still in there, he _had_ to be. If Octavo had been saved, then surely Vaalni could as well…

Vaati wasn’t looking at them when they approached the spring. He just stood there, a breeze playing gently with his hair… from the back, Octavo found himself wishing that this was all just some big joke. That his brother would be fine, that he’d turn around and say “gotcha!” and they could finally go home- but of course he was looking at Vaati when the man turned around, the grin on his face as sickening as ever.

“So, I see it’s _three_ of you. Funny, I thought my little pawn would’ve been dead.”

“Shut up, Vaati! I don’t have to listen to you _ever again!_ ”

“Oh? How curious. Tell me, how did you do it? Was it your little _princess?_ The women of your bloodline have always had such strange power… how I wouldn’t like to take it for myself.” His grin was dark, completely unfitting for Vaalni’s face. “But, I’m afraid that just won’t do. You see, I’m a rather busy man. And standing around here to talk is going to take up _far_ too much of my time- so if you’re going to _insist_ on getting in my way, then it’s best you all hurry up and _die_.”

He gave no warning before sending out his first attack, a powerful blast of wind that threw all three of them back against the walls encircling the spring.

“So _unprepared._ Not that preparation would help you against me- just _die!_ ”

Octavo had no desire to even dignify this demon with _words_. Instead, he held his lute in hand- he’d never been much of a fighter, but his music was his weapon. He’d figured it out while stuck under that curse, how to weave music and magic together in a battle. Though he didn’t have the boons of Vaati’s power any longer, he had his own now- and that was enough to sustain him, sending fireballs and projectiles at Vaati. It was _weak_ , especially when compared to what he’d had under Vaati’s control, but it was more than enough to give him openings for Link to land some attacks with the master sword.

They just needed to get him _open_ \- just make him vulnerable long enough for someone to grab the sword. It was the one shared objective, the thing that everyone present knew. Whoever had the four sword was in control, and for right now, that was still Vaati.

But, their battle was exhausting. The demon was stronger than Octavo had expected, and he was still tired and in pain from having _just_ been freed of his curse. And no matter what they did, no matter what hits landed, it seemed as if Vaati never grew tired. He knew his brother had been energetic, but _this?_ It was just unfair.

It was not without chance, though- finally, Octavo found the opening he needed. It was right as Link managed to get a good hit on Vaati’s hand, cutting it open before moving in to elbow him in the gut. Octavo refused to let himself think about how that was _Vaalni’s_ body, how it was _his brother_ taking these hits, and instead made a mad leap for the sword. He was just _barely_ quick enough- he pulled it from his sheath right as Vaati realized what he was doing, screaming in anger and blasting Octavo into a wall yet again.

“I’d stop that if I was you, Vaati! I can end you _here and now!_ ”

“Do that, and your brother is _mine forever!_ You will _never_ get him back!!!”

“I won’t let you torture Vaalni like this! I won’t let you drag his body around!!! If I can’t save him, I can at least grant him _rest!_ ”

“Rest? _Rest?_ In that blade?! Don’t make me _laugh!_ But go ahead, damn your brother to eternal torment- just try! He’ll suffer for eternity right alongside me!” 

The distraction was enough, just barely. Before Vaati had time to react to the sudden light in the room, Zelda had done the same as she’d done for him. The light arrow shot into Vaati, dissipating into a bright shower of light-

and then Vaati dropped to the floor, motionless.


	37. Reflection

Vaalni was tired.

He had been for quite some time now.

It was hard to have much energy when the person you shared a body with was so much stronger than you- he’d chosen to go to sleep. Not because Vaati had made him, just… he wanted a nap. Maybe for a few days, maybe a couple months, he didn’t really know how long it’d been. He just knew that he needed a nap.

It was definitely stupid of him, he knew that. His brother would _certainly_ be mad at him, for letting Vaati have free reign of his body. But it wasn’t going to be forever… at least, not in his opinion. Once he got some energy back, he’d take control again. Just for a little bit, see the world again, then maybe just rest at the back of their mind. Let Vaati control, but just watch from that third eye of theirs… it would work, right? It wasn’t perfect, but he’d be around.

That was his plan.

But then his heart stopped.

Of all the ways he could go, this wasn’t what he’d expected. Was he dead, even? He didn’t know how he knew that he’d died. Everything was dark and he was _tired, so tired_ , even in sleep.

“Am I… are we… dead?”

He called out to Vaati, but no response came. There was nothing at all- he was alone in his mind.

“Vaati? Are we sealed away, then?”

Still nothing. It was strange- _scary_ , almost. To be truly alone for the first time in almost a _century_.

“…Vaati? Did you die?”

_‘…No…’_

The voice was faint, but Vaalni found himself moving towards it. What he saw wasn’t a reflection of himself, like he’d expected- but rather a being more akin to a cloud or a wisp of smoke, someone formless and shapeless and trying to keep from scattering to the wind.

_‘I cannot die… but you… certainly can.’_

“Am I dead, then?”

_‘…for now, at least. Though I sense they desire to bring you back.’_

“Will you come back too?”

_‘Of course. You are my host.’_

“Why do you… look like that?”

_‘Because I lost my form long ago. My face has been banished from all memory, mine included.’_

“Oh.” he paused, “Well… that sucks.”

Vaati just let out a sharp snort- he apparently didn’t think it too funny, and if a cloud could roll its eyes then that was likely what Vaati had just done.

‘ _Yes, it does “suck”.’_

“It’s a shame… you could’ve just looked like me, if you really needed somebody to look like.”

_‘Like… you?’_

“I mean, I don’t mind, really. If you wanted to use my face- I’ve already got a twin, it wouldn’t be that big a deal to be a triplet.”

_‘That is… very stupid of you.’_ Despite his insult though, the clouds swirled, as it trying to take shape- but nothing came of it. There were only a few moments where he looked _vaguely_ humanoid… but apparently just that wouldn’t be enough. _‘See? Stupid. You’re an absolute fool.’_

“Yeah, yeah…” Vaalni only shook his head- he didn’t much care for the insults, but didn’t care enough to complain. “Hey… why… why am I even here? I mean… if you had my body… I was sleeping. Could you not have just… gotten rid of me?”

_‘That’s a stupid question. Do you **want** to disappear?’_

“No, of course not. It just… came to mind.”

_‘I just didn’t think it worth the effort to erase you.’_

“You’re really not as bad as you act, sometimes…”

Vaalni laughed to himself, smiling. There had to be _some_ merit to the demon, if he’d let Vaalni stay around- he _trusted_ Vaati, in a weird sort of way. Not like you’d trust a friend, but… it was a sort of basic trust for another living being that he hadn’t expected to _ever_ hold for the demon.

“I guess… if this is what my death is gonna be like, it could be worse.”

_‘You are, somehow, the most infuriatingly optimistic person I have ever met.’_

“It’s my only good quality, after all. Gotta keep that chin up.”

Once more, Vaalni got the distinct impression Vaati was rolling his eyes- but this time it was interrupted. He could feel himself getting pulled, thought he didn’t know to where. But it was a strong, _comforting_ sort of feeling… so he let himself follow, relaxed, and opened his eyes.


	38. Breaking point

“Vaal? Vaal? _Please_ , open your eyes!”

“H….huh…?” Vaalni squinted at the sound of a voice, eyes opening to see the soft glow of a fairy’s magic leaving his body. “Wha…. whozzat….”

“ _Vaal!_ ”

There was no time to think or respond before he felt arms thrown around him, squeezed tightly enough in a hug to knock all the air out of him.

“C-Can’t… breathe…”

His pleas didn’t seem to make the other let up- not for a while, anyways, until he finally seemed to realize that Vaalni was being squeezed a little too much.

Only now did his brain _finally_ put together that this was Octavo, to which Vaalni found himself…. dumbfounded, more than anything.

“Huh? ‘Tavo.. what’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong_ \- you idiot, you died! And you- you’ve been gone for so long now, I… I… I’ve been worried sick about you! You absolute dumbass!”

“H-Hey now… I wasn’t _gone_ … I was just having a nap…”

“Idiot! You stupid idiot!!! You went to sleep and let Vaati just have free reign?!”

“Look… having a demon possess you all the time is pretty exhausting, I just wanted to sleep for a bit…”

“Idiot! Idiot, idiot, _idiot!!!_ ”

Despite his words though, Octavo just held him closer- his brother had only been worried, and Vaalni knew that. He felt awful for making him worry… he really was just a horrible brother.

“S-Sorry, ‘Tavo… I’ve been a real jerk to you, haven’t I?”

“Shut up, dummy! Just shut up and let me be happy you’re alive!”

Nodding, Vaalni just smiled and held onto his brother. That was enough, that _had_ to be enough- until he heard the voice at the back of his mind, yet again.

Vaati was still here.

_‘It’ll happen again. You’ll get tired. They’ll kill you. They’ll kill **us**.’_

_“Can’t… can’t you just stop being so forceful? If I didn’t have to struggle to stay awake, it wouldn’t be so bad…”_

_‘You overestimate the control I have on your body and mind. I cannot change that fact. I am a parasite to your mind- I… I cannot stop it.’_

_“Then just shut up and let me enjoy this while I can. I… I don’t mind if I have to go, eventually… just let me be happy with my family.”_

Octavo had noticed that he’d been talking, though- he was always good at telling when he was distracted. Vaalni just squirmed under the weight of his glare, feeling even his third eye dart about nervously.

“Vaati’s still there.”

“Y-Yep… he’s stuck with me, I think.”

“ _No_ … there has to be _some way_ to deal with him! There _has_ to be a way to separate him from you!”

“He doesn’t have a body of his own, ‘Tavo… he doesn’t have any form to call his own. He can’t leave me.”

“You sound like you don’t _want_ him going!”

“That’s not it- I just— he can’t get out of my head whether we like it or not, right now! Not unless we managed to find some sort of body for him…”

“Then I could try to trade with y-“

“No. Absolutely not.” Vaalni was firm on that, shaking his head. “Especially not after you’ve finally gotten some freedom for yourself. We’ll just… have to keep looking. If whatever that magic was didn’t work, then we’ll find something different.”

“Vaalni… we’ve been looking for _so long_. What else _is_ there?”

“We can’t give up hope! Don’t worry Octavo, I’ll figure something out-“

“ _Vaalni!_ Please, _take this seriously!_ ” There were tears streaming down his brother’s cheeks, and he’d grabbed onto Vaalni’s shoulders. “I just saw you _die_ , Vaal! I can’t _take_ thinking about you having to deal with this any more! _I can’t take it!_ Not everything is just sunshine and rainbows and positive thinking! _Please!!_ ”

“Octavo…”

He didn’t know what to do, what to say. What _could_ he say? He could only think of one real solution- he didn’t want it, and Vaati didn’t want it, but it was the only thing he could think of that would at least give Octavo _closure_. If he just… sealed himself away… he and Vaati would both be gone, and maybe Octavo would be fine…

His eyes rested on the four sword for just a little too long- long enough for Octavo to realize where he was looking, and get _angry_.

“Don’t you _dare_ think about that! Don’t you _dare_ put yourself away in that blade!! _I am not losing you again!_ ”

“But… Octavo…”

“ _No buts! None! You will not argue me on this!!_ ”

And so, they were at a standstill. There was nothing any of them could do, and none of them had any ideas- what was there to do? Nothing…. Absolutely nothing.


	39. Only a thought

It wasn’t his eye that saw them first. Or, well- it _was_ , but it wasn’t Vaalni’s _main_ eyes. It was the third one, and he knew it because they were a little blurry, a little fuzzy, a little out of focus. He’d never gotten too good at looking out through that eye, with or without the circlet… Vaati didn’t seem to mind when he used it anymore, but it was just _weird_. Not _him_.

Still, regardless- it seemed like none of his companions could see them… _whatever_ they were. They looked like mice, almost, strange little creatures that were visible only to Vaati’s eye. And he could hear them talking, their voices high and squeaky and their words sounding like utter nonsense, yet somehow some part of his brain could comprehend.

No… not _his_ brain. It was Vaati’s mind that understood, that could comprehend this language as old as him. It gave Vaalni a sense of secondhand familiarity… this was Vaati’s first language, he knew that.

 _Trust your magic,_ it sounded like they were saying. Their words felt jumbled and confusing to Vaalni, who only understood them by their words echoing about Vaati’s consciousness- it was strange and awkward and giving him a headache.

_You’re born of magic._

What did that mean? Vaalni didn’t know, but it seemed to hold meaning to Vaati. Something seemed to spark _hope_ in the wind mage’s chest- a belief. A memory. Whatever it was, it was something that was obviously giving him some sort of… idea. _Something._

_‘I’m going to try something.’_

_“Something?”_

_‘If… if you don’t mind, I may… try to borrow your face.’_

_“Huh?”_

_‘It’s a stupid idea, admittedly. And may not work completely. But… perhaps… I may be able to create a form of magic…’_

_“How would you do that? Is that what those weird mice meant?”_

_‘First, they are not mice, they are minish. Second, it would be… a significant drain on my abilities. It would leave me with barely more than those which I was born with, but… I could potentially use them to create a new body. Just as my original one was made of a sort of concentrated magic, a new one could be as well…’_

_“Seriously? How did these **mice** make you think of that?”_

_‘Again, they are not mice, they are **minish.** I had… forgotten about them, in a way. About much, from when I was born… I suppose seeing them was enough to finally remind me.’_

_“You… you’re one of **those?** ”_

_‘I was, briefly. But after that, I was Hylian.’_

_“That’s… weird… wait, didn’t you say you weren’t a Hylian?”_

_‘Not **born** a Hylian. It’s a complicated story.’_

_“Yeah, sounds like it. Sounds like a load of bull, honestly.”_

_‘Tch. Don’t complain, unless you’d rather I stay in your head?’_

_“No, no…”_

_‘Good. Now, I’m going to try it.’_

_“Fine… fine. Just, promise you’ll explain more about what the hell it is you’re doing after this?”_

_‘If you survive this, then perhaps we can work something out.’_

_“Wait, what-?!”_

But before he could respond, he’d passed out yet again.


	40. Raise from the ash

_What is it that you desire, Vaati?_

Vaati looked down at the little minish gathered near his feet- stupid, _pitiful_ little things. Hyrule had grown completely inhospitable to them- whether it was due to Calamity Ganon or simply a lack of faith and belief in them, he didn’t care. And yet… they were still so… so… so _positive_. So bright and cheerful, even when looking at a traitor of their kind, a _criminal_.

Their positivity was their worst feature, honestly.

_“Child, you know what you desire most of all.”_

He hated how easily it was for her to see through him- stupid goddess. Her voice carried only to him, Vaalni forced unconscious for a short while longer, but that didn’t make him any less frustrated. Was this her plan? Or simple dumb luck- he was _not_ some stupid pawn of the goddess.

_“Of course you are not. This is not control, Vaati- this is an offer for you. Your second chance. You suffered too long in a world that had forgotten about you.”_

Damnit, was he that easy to read? No, he didn’t need to ask himself- he knew the answer already, just from the way the wind teased and played at his hair.

He knew what he wanted, more than anything else- he wanted freedom. But… at the cost of his _power_ … no, did that even matter? He’d grown powerful once before, he could do it again. It was always possible- he’d find a way to make it work. If he had plenty of anything, it was stubborn determination- the goddesses would know _that_.

All he needed was to focus- _concentrate_. His own face was lost to time, erased from memory- but Vaalni had said he wouldn’t mind, right? If he just… borrowed his? Octavo would probably be mad, but he could stay mad- Vaati didn’t care.

_Magic. My body was made of magic. One more small part of the natural forces in the world._

The minish at his feet were squeaking little words of encouragement- did they not realize how irksome their voices were? Honestly, he didn’t _need_ them. And there was absolutely no part of him that felt _relieved_ to see them- no part of him happy to see that they were alive, despite everything. They could’ve been gone and he most certainly would _not_ have cared.

_(the wind was laughing at him, calling his bluff- but he refused to acknowledge that.)_

There was a light, his magic concentrating at his fingertips. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing, or how to do this- it wasn’t like the cap. He couldn’t just make a wish and _fix_ things, make whatever he wanted come to fruition. This was difficult, taking his focus and effort, shutting everything else out.

_Please. I want my freedom- more than anything, that’s what I desire._

* * *

When Vaati opened his eye, he could feel it- this was _his body_. Or at least, it was close enough- it was _a_ body, and it was _his_. After so long, he finally had it back… he had finally been able to _remember_.

Squinting, he looked down at the minish who’d gathered. It was only a handful of them, those stupid little _rats_ \- he tried to shoo them away with a wave of the hand, but they seemed happy as ever. In fact, they looked _happier_ now- smiling up at him, with teeny-tiny little faces that anyone else would’ve thought of as adorable.

Such stupid little creatures.

_“Mother has faith in you. She wanted us to help you. She says it’s been long enough. You hear her too, don’t you?”_

Tiny voices spoke over one another, enough to give him a headache. Their positive attitudes were _dreadfully_ annoying- oh, how he hated it. How he _despised_ it. These stupid little rats… one would’ve thought that thousands of years would convince them to get a life, but they were still as happy go lucky as ever. Even if they were forgotten by the entirety of Hyrule, forced to live away from the hylians they so adored, they were still… _happy_. That was one thing he’d certainly never miss about them.

_“Shoo, the lot of you. Tell that goddess I hardly intend to get myself sealed up again. All I want is my freedom, and I have it now. If she’s got half the brain cells of her sister, she’ll understand that.”_

They seemed happy when he addressed them, ignoring the tone of voice he held- his words seemed to be enough for the minish, though his voice too low for anyone else to hear what he’d said. Not that it would matter- the minish language was one that only one hylian had ever spoken, and even it _had_ been more widely known, it would still be a long-dead language by now.

“Vaati! What have you done?!”

He spun about to see Octavo standing over him, four sword pointed directly at his face. He pushed it aside, staring up at the boy and standing to face him.

“I haven’t done anything to your brother. Just _left_ , is all.”

“You could’ve done that _this entire time?!_ ”

“No, I could not. My magic wasn’t yet strong enough to support myself. And, I… needed a certain… reminder.”

“Huh?”

“Regardless, your brother is still breathing. Maybe focus on him instead, hmm?”

“Vaal!”

That was enough to distract the bard, but not enough to do the same for Link and the princess. Both of them looked ready to kill, something Vaati most _certainly_ did _not_ want. Not now, not when he’d finally discovered a loophole for his own life.

He didn’t have time to talk before Vaalni was awake though, distracting everyone yet again.

“Uuuugh… my _head_ …”

“Vaal? Vaal!!”

The brothers looked… happy. It was good enough for them, Vaati supposed- he couldn’t really say he cared much about them, but… well, it was just good enough to be out of that dumb child’s head. He was as optimistic as those _minish_ , and Vaati had had quite enough of that. It was time for him to be _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for these updates to take so long, so a double update this time! I had a bunch of computer troubles and school stuff, but hopefully things will move along smoothly now. (Or at least, I can hope to finish this up before age of calamity comes out to decanonize it, I'd always expected it'd be botw2 that'd do that lmao)
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading!!


	41. Chapter 41

“Idiot! Jerk!! Stupid idiot moron!! How _dare_ you go and almost die _again?!_ Right after I said not to!!”

“H-Hey-!” Vaalni threw his hands up in defense as Octavo pounded his fists against Vaalni’s chest, tears streaming down his cheeks yet again. “I-It wasn’t _my_ choice! Vaati just decided to go poof!”

“Oh, we’ll _get_ to him!” Octavo huffed, before finally just pulling Vaalni close into a hug once more. “You idiot…. You stupid idiot… you’re finally free…”

“H… huh?”

“You moron- if Vaati’s over there, then what about you?”

“W-Wait… you mean…”

“Yes! You’re back to normal!”

Vaalni raised his hand to his face, feeling around for the third eye on his forehead- but it was gone. It was just smooth skin, same as it _should’ve_ been. The reaction was instant- Vaalni was sobbing just as hard as Octavo, the brothers clinging to each other and just reveling in the fact that they were _alive_ , they were _safe_ , and this could _finally_ all be _over_.

“Now, about _him_.”

It was Octavo who pulled back first, wiping the tears from his eyes before settling his glare on Vaati. The wind mage seemed undisturbed by the look he was receiving, almost _bored_ \- Vaalni couldn’t really get why.

“Yes, about me?”

“Don’t just _stand_ there, you demon! Unless you’re preparing yourself for another _nice, long nap_. That sword’s got your name on it.”

“Actually, I will _not_ be returning to it.”

“And you think I’m gonna trust you enough to let you go free?! As if! You bastard, I should kill you a thousand times for what you did to me and Vaal!”

“Oh, I would _love_ to see you _try-_ “

“Vaati, ‘Tavo, wait.” Sighing, Vaalni stood between the two. “Octavo, I know you don’t trust him, but… I really don’t think he wants to cause trouble. Not _now_ , at least…”

“Vaal, you _can’t_ be serious.”

“I am. I mean… he was in my head. I could hear his thoughts as much as he could hear mine.”

“Vaal, he almost _destroyed_ you!”

“He _didn’t_ , though- he could’ve gotten rid of me, but he let me sleep, instead… I don’t think he’s _completely_ terrible.”

“He’s done _terrible_ things! He’s a _literal demon!_ ”

“Look, Octavo- I’m not telling you not to hate him. I’m not. And I know I’m too stupid and optimistic… I just… I’m gonna give him a chance. I’ll keep total watch over him, and if he _really_ hasn’t changed at all, then I’ll put him right back in the sword. And I think he knows _full well_ I’ll do that if I have to.”

Vaati just huffed and looked aside- but didn’t say anything to that. Vaalni knew what the man wanted, after all… he just wanted to be free from that sword. Free from his prison, finally allowed to _live_ again for the first time in countless years.

“Vaalni… this is a really stupid idea, though…”

“Just, listen. C’mere.” Vaalni pulled his brother close so he could whisper, shooting the wind mage a short glare. “I’m optimistic. He hates that. I had to deal with him for a hundred years, so this time, it’s _my_ turn to give him a little torture. It’s my perfect revenge, ‘Tavo. Payback for a hundred years of stress and permanent babyface. And he knows that if he tries to ditch, it’s back to the sword- he has no choice but to put up with me now.”

“That’s… kinda sadistic. I’m proud of you, baby brother.”

Vaalni just rolled his eyes and elbowed his brother in the gut to that- it had been too long since they’d really been able to _joke_ at one another, but now… finally, perhaps things could be back to normal.

Finally.

* * *

It’d taken Vaalni about a week before he was prepared enough to return to Kakariko. Even with Octavo’s encouragement and Link and Zelda going on ahead to tell Impa the news of what’d happened, he still found himself scared. All he could remember was Impa chasing him from his home- would she _really_ want to welcome him back, especially when he was still _kinda_ sheltering Vaati?

He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to be turned away again. He didn’t want to be disappointed again.

But he couldn’t keep Octavo away from home forever, and it was that thinking that’d finally convinced him enough to return to the Village. Link and Zelda would keep an eye on Vaati for the day, they’d promised to keep the wind mage out of trouble for him. So it was just the twins who entered the town late in the evening, moving around the outskirts towards their house.

It looked just about the same as Vaalni remembered- there was still a little garden out front, though it was a bit more overgrown than when he’d been here last. The trees that surrounded it were blowing gently in the evening winds, it was…. inviting.

“Oh, you big dummy- hurry up!”

Octavo was apparently not feeling patient in the slightest, so he ran right up to the door and burst in, dragging Vaalni behind.

“T-Tavo, you should at least _knock-_ ”

“Its our house, dummy!” Octavo just looked around, scanning for their parents. “Mumu? Papa?”

Vaalni tried to pull him back- he wasn’t sure why, but he felt himself panicking. This was too much, too soon- would they be mad? Surely, they’d be furious at him… it would be best to leave. He was just going to hurt them, just going to disappoint them- he _needed_ to go, he had to get away-

“Octavo? Vaalni?” but his parents were already there, standing at the end of the hallway. Both of them were… _old_ , for lack of a better term. Their faces were wrinkled and their hair silvered, but it was still _them_ … “Children? Is that you?”

“We’re home, mumu! Papa! We’re back!”

Octavo wasted no time in throwing himself at them for a hug, already crying. Vaalni held back, though- it felt wrong. He felt _horrible_ \- if he’d just done better at keeping away from Octavo, then his brother never would’ve had to go through _any_ of that… this was his fault, right? He’d brought it upon himself, right?

Really, it would be better if he just left, he could leave now, he’d seen them so it was _fine_ and-

“Get over here, you dummy!”

There was no resistance from Vaalni as his brother dragged him into a tight hug, his parents quickly holding onto him as well. That was all Vaalni needed to finally break down, sobbing and clinging to his family. Over and over he apologized, tripping over his words as he tried _desperately_ to say _anything_ to make up for all the trouble he’d caused, all the _hurt_ and _pain_ and _worry;_ but there was no anger, no blame. Just endless forgiveness and _joy_ that _finally_ , he and Octavo could come home.

There was still a lot to explain. They had almost a century of stories from their travel, and beyond that, Vaalni wanted to explain Vaati to them. He knew they probably wouldn’t like him either, but even Octavo was willing to give him something of a chance… a probation period. He could at least be offered _that_ much.

Vaalni knew it was stupid, but… he just didn’t want to seal Vaati up without a word. Maybe it was because they’d spent so long together, but… well, he just wanted to take a chance on him. And it wasn’t like Vaati would be getting off easy- no, Vaalni would make _certain_ of his efforts to be as annoyingly optimistic as possible around him, just to piss the guy off.

Was that a decision as stupid as letting him live? Yes. But did he care? Not one bit, if it meant getting back at him.

But even that was on the back of his mind, finally back home with his family. Things couldn’t ever really go back to normal, nothing would ever _really_ be like they’d been those years ago, but that wasn’t what was important to him. He could have his _life_ back, after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we've reached the end! Thank you all so much for reading this fic- it's taken longer than I ever planned, but I'm still really happy with how it all turned out. Every comment and kudos has encouraged me to keep writing, so really, thank you all so much! And a thank you again to luckystarman for helping me make up the AU, I couldn't have done this on my own.
> 
> Until whatever comes next, thank you again! I hope you all enjoyed, and that the ending was worth the wait!


End file.
